The Tree That Blossoms
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: The fourth and final installment in the Jibbs series. The sequel to Secret Life, Two Cups of Coffee and Bourbon & Wine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS at all, the genius Don Bellasario owns it. Also there will be a bit of jumping around with this story so bear with me, I'll try to make it as easy as possible to follow along. On another note; in this installment Jenny, Jethro and Ducky are at the retirement phase in their careers but I am not planning to have them retire or even address that subject at all cause I hate to think of Jethro and Ducky not being at NCIS. Also with the way the show has gone since the fifth season finale we all pretty know what NCIS is like without Jenny. **

**Author's Note: Please Read and Review. Hope you all like this installment like you all have love the three before it. _The Tree That Blossoms_ will be the last installment in the Jibbs series I have going. Also a huge thank-you to Left My Heart In Paris/Meg for letting me bounce this idea off of her and for being the genius behind the story's title.**

**Kate & Kassidy, Age 5**

** November 19****th****, 2023; Kate and Kassidy were turning five years old. Jenny and Jethro had the hardest time getting the girls to go to bed the night before their birthday. Kate and Kassidy were beyond excited that they were going to see their older sisters the following morning when they woke up. They didn't want to sleep at all; Kate and Kassidy were persistent four year olds the night before their birthday.**

** Kelly and Charlie were on their way over when Kate and Kassidy finally started to drift off to sleep. Delilah, Emiliana, Arabella and Madison were stepping out of the car they came in when their parents were stepping out of the twins' bedroom after the twins had fallen asleep.**

** "We made it." Madison called up.**

** "Shh!" Jenny reprimanded her daughter as she and Jethro came downstairs.**

** "We just got your sisters to fall asleep." Jethro said.**

** "Sorry." Madison said.**

** "Nice going, Mads" Arabella said as the twins raced down the stairs.**

** "Lila, Lena, Aria, Maddy!" the twins shouted in unison.**

** "Happy Birthday Kat." the quads said to Kate.**

** "Thank-you."**

** "Happy Birthday Kass." the quads said.**

** "Thank-you."**

** "Now the four of you can put them in bed. Your father and I are tired." Jenny said as she grabbed Jethro's hand.**

** "You got to be kidding me." Emiliana said.**

** "No, I'm not. Put your sisters to bed."**

** With that Jenny and Jethro went up to bed leaving Kate and Kassidy in the care of their sisters. A few minutes after Jenny and Jethro had gone to bed, Kelly and Charlie came in.**

** "Keke, ChaCha!" the twins said.**

** "Happy Birthday girls." Kelly said to her kid sisters.**

** "Thank-you." the girls said in unison.**

** "Happy Birthday." **

** "Thank you, ChaCha." the girls said.**

** "Where's dad and Jenny?" Kelly asked.**

** "They went to bed after we arrived, Mom told us to put them to bed since Madison woke them up."**

** "I'll take care of them." Kelly said.**

** "Fine, they are all yours." Delilah said handing over the responsibility of putting their younger sisters to bed.**

** "Kat, Kass. Come with me." Kelly instructed.**

** Kate and Kassidy did as their sister said. Kelly led her two youngest sisters up to their bedroom and opened the door. Kate and Kassidy didn't know what to make of what was going on. All Kelly had done once she had the bedroom door open was nod towards the girls' beds. Kate and Kassidy knew what Kelly's nod meant; Jethro had used it on them before when it was just him putting them to bed when Jenny would work late.**

** Kate and Kassidy knew that their sister meant business so they wasted no time going to their beds. As Kelly turned off the light on the dresser, she noted that their father had finished the project he had been working on since the twins' fourth birthday. Jethro had carved out the letters of each twins' name out of some pieces of cherry oak and painted the letters in the girls' favorite colors.**

** Kate's name was hanging over head in her favorite color of hot pink. Kassidy's name was hanging over head like her sister's but in lavender. Seconds later when Kelly was sure that her sisters were asleep, she had rejoined her other sisters downstairs.**

** "It's been far too long since the five of us have had time to ourselves like this." Emiliana said.**

** "It's been years, Em."**

** "You want something to drink, Kelly?"**

** "Yeah, pour me some whiskey."**

** "Mom and Dad don't have that in their wet bar."**

** "What is there then? Where's Charlie?" Kelly asked.**

** "They have red and white wine along with half a decanter of bourbon." Delilah rattled off.**

** "Charlie went up to bed when you were putting Kate and Kassidy to bed. He said that he had a long day." Arabella said answering the remainder of her sister's inquiry.**

** The quintet stayed up a bit longer and talked over their drinks of choice. The following day things got a bit more chaotic even if was just a small get together that consisted of Abby, McGee and four year old Kyle Luca, Jaylyn, Kasey; six year olds, Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey. Ducky was there with a date, Palmer and Breena also came. Tony, Ziva, thirteen year old Asher, four year olds Tali and Monique were there just as their older sister; eighteen year old Madalyn was there after she had driven down from Ohio State the day before so that she could attend the birthday party for Kate and Kassidy. Rachel had also come to the party. ****Jack and Ann were also attending their granddaughters' birthday party.**

** So while the kids ran around the backyard and played in the inflatable bouncy house that had been rented for the party, Jethro barbequed while everyone else conversed. Madalyn and Asher were attached to their phones. Once Jaylyn had arrived with her family she made a beeline for the drink table where she picked up one of the chilled bottles of Budweiser. Within seconds Jaylyn had down at least half of the bottle before Jenny took the bottle from her.**

** "What's wrong?" **

** "The girls asked why they don't look anything like Kasey before we came."**

** "Ouch." Abby said as she sipped her Budweiser.**

** "Ah yeah, Abby. They also asked where their brothers were." Jaylyn said as she took her Budweiser from her sister.**

** "And what did you tell them?" Jenny asked.**

** "Tell me Jen, how do you tell three six year olds that their brothers died before they were born and that the man that they have thought was their dad for entire life isn't their dad. That their birth father was gunned down at the place where their mother, Aunt, Uncle and extend NCIS family works by one of their _Aunts_?" Jaylyn asked.**

** "I don't know."**

** Rachel had been able to wish Kassidy a happy birthday and was now searching for Kate. It wasn't long before she found the quirky five year old.**

** "Hi Aunt Rachel!"**

** "Happy Birthday Kate."**

** "Thank-you Aunt Rachel."**

** "You're very welcome, sweetheart."**

** Kate smiled as she hugged Rachel.**

** "Aunt Rachel, can I ask you something?"**

** "Go ahead, honey."**

** "What was Aunt Kate like when she was my age?"**

** "My sister was a piece of work when she was your age, just like you are. Aunt Kate was constantly playing some sort of game with our brothers outside."**

**Even though it had been eighteen years since Rachel had become the only girl in her family, she still missed her sister everyday just like her brothers and parents did. But losing her Kate eighteen years ago was and always be the hardest thing Rachel had to deal with.**

** Like every one of the twins birthdays there was a sense of family but this year was special. It was just as special as the day that Kate and Kassidy were born.**

_**Happy Birthday, Kassidy. **_** Paula said to Kassidy as she brushed her hand against her namesake's cheek.**

_**Happy Birthday, Kate. **_** Kate said to her namesake as she brushed her hand against her sister and her namesake.**

** "Aunt Paula." Kassidy said before took another jump in the bouncy house.**

** "Kate." Rachel said.**

** "Aunt Kate." Kate said.**

** Abby saw the girls and Rachel look around.**

** "What is it Abby?" Ziva asked.**

** "Kate and Paula are here." Abby responded.**

** "Well that's the way it should be, my dear. We all felt their presence when Kate and Kassidy were born. Today shouldn't be any different than what it was five years ago." Ducky said.**

** Paula and Kate smiled at the good Doctor after he imparted some wisdom to his friend and colleague. Abby smiled at the thought that her friends were at the party in spirit. Rachel was happy that her sister was there with everyone. Tony was just as pleased as everyone else was that Kate was there, he was also happy with the fact that Paula was there too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey, Age 5**

** September 15****th****, 2022; On this particular day Jaylyn was the first one up in the house. Kasey was still in bed as were Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey. This day had been tough and bittersweet for Jaylyn. As she made herself a cup of coffee wished the sons she had lost five years earlier a happy fifth birthday while she tried to fight back the tears. NCIS Agents don't cry, Jaylyn reminded herself. Jaylyn pushed her hair back while her mind had transitioned from her sons to her mother.**

_**I hope the boys aren't giving you and Dad a hard time up there.**_

_** They are fine, baby girl. Just focus all your attention on those beautiful granddaughters of mine today.**_

_** I'll try mom, these past five years have been hard.**_

_** Baby girl you have your sister, your brother-in-law and that gorgeous guy of yours to make things less tough. Despite what your father says; you and Jenny don't always have to be tough as nails. It's more than okay to be human.**_

_** I hope you are proud of me. Who would have thought your baby girl would be a mom. We all knew Jen would be a mom but me that was a stretch.**_

_** "Oh Jaylyn, my sweet baby girl; I am always proud of you and I am always proud of Jenny too. I always will be. Now do me a favor.**_

_** Anything mom.**_

_** Go spoil those girls of yours for me and tell them that their Granddad and Grandmama love them so much.**_

_** I will, Mom. Love you Mom.**_

_** Love you too, baby girl.**_

**Jaylyn took a sip of her coffee and looked up towards the ceiling.**

** "Thanks mom."**

** With that Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey rushed into the kitchen bouncing off the wall with excitement.**

** "Mommy, mommy, mommy; guess what?" the girls asked in unison.**

** "What?"**

** "We're big girls now."**

** "You are. Last time I checked you three were my funny little four year olds. How can you be big girls?" Jaylyn asked teasing her daughters.**

** "It's our birthday today, Mommy." Juliet said.**

** "We're five years old today, Mommy." Aliyah continued.**

** "Are you three sure about that?" Kasey questioned as he joined his girls in the kitchen.**

** In the intervening years; Kasey had proposed to Jaylyn. The two got married in their backyard a few months prior to the girls' third birthday.**

** "Yes Daddy, we're sure."**

** Jaylyn had insisted that she would keep her maiden name when she got married and that she wasn't changing the girls' last name from Shepard to Mitchell. Kasey agreed.**

** "Well then if you girls are five then; Mommy and I should throw you a party or something." Kasey said as the doorbell rang.**

** "Why don't you girls answer that." Jaylyn said as she and Kasey followed close behind the girls.**

** "Happy Birthday Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey!" Kasey's parents said when the girls opened the door.**

** "Thank – you, Nana and Pop Pop." the girls said.**

** "Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Kasey said greeting his parents once the girls let them in the house.**

** "Hello son."**

** "Mom, Dad; thank –you for coming." Jaylyn said to her in-laws.**

** "Nothing in the world would make us miss this day, dear." Kasey's mother said as Kasey took her jacket from her.**

** Jaylyn smiled.**

** "So when do the festivities begin?" Kasey's dad inquired.**

** "The party starts at noon, Dad. Jen has to get some coffee in Jethro, their twenty-three year olds, her step-daughter and son-in-law before they get the twins ready. Plus Jethro wants to see the Eagles game before they come. Apparently he has some sort of bet going with Tony, something about the Eagles beating the Packers today."**

** "Oh."**

** "Yeah. Jen, Ziva and I leave them to their games when they are on." Jaylyn stated.**

** After that Jaylyn, Kasey and the girls spent the remainder of the morning with Kasey's parents until the rest of the guests arrived for the girls' party.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tali & Monique, Age 5**

** December 3****rd****, 2023; The morning of Tali and Monique's fifth birthday, Ziva was up at the usual time she got up at and started kickboxing in the living room before her husband, son and daughters woke up that morning. Kickboxing had always been therapeutic for Ziva.**

** "You still have it." Monique said as she came into the doorway at the moment when her protégé landed a roundhouse square on the kickboxing dummy.**

** "I learned from the best." Ziva replied as she grabbed the towel she had nearby.**

**Ziva wiped her brow when she went to hug her mentor.**

** "I'm glad that you were able to make it, Monique; it means a lot and the girls will be so thrilled to see you." Ziva said.**

** "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Ziva. I'd run into a hail of gunfire for those girls."**

** Ziva smiled. Tali and Monique were two very lucky girls.**

** "I can't believe they're five years old already, it seems like they were just born yesterday." Ziva said.**

** "I know, I can't believe that you took my advice from all those years ago and finally settled down. And I have to say that I am a bit jealous, Ziva. You have three beautiful daughters, a handsome son and a drop dead gorgeous husband; your mother would be proud. So would your sister."**

** "They would, Ari on the other hand…"**

** "Who the hell cares what Ari would think?"**

** Shortly after that Tony, Madalyn and Asher wondered into the kitchen still half asleep.**

** Tali and Monique on the other hand were anything but quiet.**

** "Aunt Monique!" the duo shouted as loudly as their five year old lungs allowed them too.**

** "My god would you two put a lid on it." Asher said to his kid sisters in Hebrew.**

** "Asher Ari DiNozzo, apologize now." Ziva demanded.**

** "Sorry Tal, sorry Momo."**

** "You're forgiven." the girls said as they hugged their mother's mentor and Monique's mentor.**

** At one point Ziva a sad look in Tali's eyes as she watched her twin hug her namesake.**

** "Tali, I know it's hard for you to see your sister hug your Aunt especially on your birthday since Aunt Tali isn't here like Aunt Monique is, but Aunt Tali is here in spirit just like Kate and Kassidy felt Aunt Kate and Aunt Paula's presence at their party a few weeks ago."**

_**Oh sweet baby girl, I am always with you so you don't have to be sad. I am always with you just like I am always with your Mommy. **_

** "Aunt Tali?" Tali question when she thought she heard her aunt's voice.**

_**Happy fifth birthday my beautiful niece, Happy birthday to both of my beautiful nieces.**_

**"She's here, Mom; Aunt Tali is here." Madalyn said.**

** Ziva smiled.**

** "I knew you would be here, little sis." Ziva said.**

_** I wouldn't miss this for anything, Ziva. Those girls remind me a lot of mom. And Asher has bit of Ari's personality. Watch him."**_

_** I resent that.**_

**"What is it?" Tony and the elder Monique asked when they saw Ziva start to laugh.**

** "Nothing, it just sounded like Tali and Ari were arguing like they did when they were alive when three of us were kids."**

** Some time later Tali and Monique's party was underway at the D.C. location of Fun Zone. Everyone from NCIS was there with their respective families. Senior had taken a train down from New York and had just made it to the party. Eli on the other hand was unable to fly over from Israel for his granddaughters' fifth birthday. To make up for it Eli initiated a video call via Skype so that he could wish his twin granddaughters a happy birthday.**

** Eli being absent was nothing new to Ziva. After all he had missed every single one of her dance recital from she was child. Eli had become an absentee grandfather for all four of his grandkids just as he had been an absentee father for the majority of all three of his kids' lives. And yet he wondered why Tali never got along with him when she was alive, why it was so easy for Ari to betray Eli and Mossad when he joined Hamas prior to murdering Kate as well as before his own death. And most of all why Ziva saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs as the father figure in her life. And why it was beyond easy for Ziva to leave Mossad, Israel and Eli all those years ago to become a U.S. citizen along with becoming an NCIS Agent.**

** All the kids were having a blast at Fun Zone. Their parents along with the older siblings of the DiNozzo twins and the Gibbs twins had been watching.**

** "Happy 5****th**** Birthday, my loves." Ziva said to her girls silently as she watched them chase Kyle Luca through the massive climbing toy.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the trip on the Tardis back from the year of 2O23 to 2O22 then back to 2023, don't worry we'll be residing in 2023 for awhile so the Doctor and the TARDIS will be on for a bit. For those of you who don't know that was just a reference to Doctor Who, a brillant television show from the U.S.'s friends from across the pond. Anyway please review and if you haven't gotten a review done for one of the chapters get it done. I love reading them. And by the way thanks to JenJethro4everasone for putting the idea of Jaylyn having more kids in my head, doubt it will happen since she has her hands full with her trio. If anyone else is to have kids and mind you all its a major if, Palmer and Breena would be the ones to have a baby not anyone else from the team or Kelly or the quads. Hope you all are enjoy this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: One of the things in this chapter that you all are about to read came from a review from one of you from the second chapter, so thanks a bunch for the idea and also thanks to Left My Heart In Paris for letting me run some of these insane ideas by her during the tedious process. As usual, please Read and Review as soon as possible.**

**Kyle Luca, Age 5**

** December 13****th****, 2023; Abby and Timothy, otherwise known as Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee at this point. Kyle Luca was a very down to earth kid. He was more like his father than anything else. Kyle Luca was just as smart as his parents. His Aunt Sarah adored him and spoiled him rotten. His great grandmother; Penny adored her great grandson as much as her granddaughter did, in fact Kyle Luca was the only one who was allowed to call Penny "Great Grandma". Abby's brothers loved their nephew. Over the years not only did Abby and Tim get married, but on a personal individual level they each accomplished a bit more. Abby had told Kyle that she was his sister and that their parents had put her up for adoption. It had taken Kyle some time to come to terms with everything, but he eventually did. Abby also told Luca that their parents had adopted her. Like Kyle, it had taken Luca a while to come to terms with things. But both had and they played an integral part in their nephew's life. Kyle Luca was the only child out of the group of NCIS kids he belongs to that was fortunate to have both of his namesakes around. Tim's accomplishment was that he had completely taken Penny's advice and mended his relationship with his father.**

** Abby and Tim were having their son's fifth birthday party at their house in a bit. Everyone on the team was coming to the party along, kids included. Penny had arrived the day before, Penny had decided to stay with her grandson and his family for a few days. Sarah was on her way as were both of Abby's brothers and the team with their families were. Eventually all the guests had arrived. The birthday boy and his dad got a bit of a surprised when Tim's parents appeared at the front door moments before Jaylyn and her family arrived. Jaylyn and her family were the last to arrive. Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey instantly join the other kids in their playing while their parents joined the other adults. Kasey picked up a beer from the set up of drinks, Jaylyn was a few steps behind her husband. When Jaylyn reached the drink table she turned towards the kitchen and got a water bottle out of the refrigerator instead of picking up a beer like Kasey had.**

** Everyone from the team noticed what Jaylyn did. Ducky had his medical perspective that gave him possible theories to explain why Jaylyn had chosen water over beer. The rest of the team was really concerned. Abby was beyond concerned; she was full blown panic mode. **

** Ziva and Tony had been debating since they arrived with their four about which one of them was jealous. Had Tony been more jealous when Ziva had fallen in love with Lt. Roy Sanders, Michael Rivkin, Ray Cruz or when fellow NCIS Special Agent Stan Burley flirted with Ziva in Naples back in 2012 when the duo went over to assist Burley. Or was is Ziva who was the jealous one out of the duo when Paula came back into the picture before she died, when Jeanne Benoit was the flavor of the month, maybe when Detective Sparr piqued Tony's interest; let alone the countless other women that tickled Tony's fancy over the years. The debate that the young couple were engrossed in at the moment only made Jethro roll his eyes at the absurdity his senior agent and one of his junior agents were in. When Tony and Ziva had been married as long as he and Jenny had been he knew Tony and Ziva wouldn't be as childish as they were now. Jethro knew that he and Jenny were well passed that although at times it didn't seem like they were. **

** The adults talked in little subgroups for the most part. The doorbell rang again to which Tim responded to. On the other side was more family, specifically Leyla and sixteen year old Amira. Much to Jethro's surprise, his goddaughter had decided that when the time came in two years that she was going to follow in the steps of her father, grandfather and godfather as far as the Marine Corps was concerned. Of course there had been backlash that arose from her decision that meant that Amira's godmother; Jenny had to use her pull as the Director of NCIS to get Amira what she wanted.**

** The powers that be within the hierarchy of the Marine Corps protested that Amira O'Neill wanted to join up due to the fact that her name didn't help anything and that her maternal grandmother; ****Shada Shakarji remained to this day as complete pain in the ass to the U.S. **

** In fact Jenny had been fielding calls from the powers that be while she was at the party for Kyle Luca.**

** "I have to take this." Jenny said excusing herself from the conversation she had been taking part of.**

** "Jarvis?" Jethro asked as his wife stepped away.**

** "COMDOT of the Corps."**

** Jethro nodded.**

** "Director Gibbs, SECNAV Jarvis has informed me that Amira O'Neill wishes to join the Corps when she turns eighteen."**

** "I sense that you have a problem with her joining sir."**

** "I do, Director. The things she has working against her at the moment is making a lot of people including myself a bit unsure of her becoming a Marine."**

** "With all due respect sir, the fact that all of you are considering the fact of rejecting her in two years due to the fact that she is an Arab American and that her grandmother is an activist is completely absurd. Clearly I have to remind you that those details have nothing to do with her joining the Corps, but the fact that her father, grandfather and my own husband; her godfather all served this country as Marines in the past and she wishes to follow in their footsteps when the time comes should be all that matters." Jenny said.**

** "Fine you win, Director Gibbs. Amira O'Neill is the Corps new recruit in 2025." the COMDOT said admitting defeat.**

** Jenny returned to the party after the call ended.**

** "What's the verdict Aunt Jen?" Amira asked when Jenny came back to the fold.**

** "Hoorah." Jenny said.**

** Amira was pleased by the news. Jethro was thrilled that his goddaughter was a Marine, he was as proud as Franks and Liam would be if they were alive.**

** "Semper Fi." Jethro said to Amira as they hugged. **

** "Semper Fi."**

** The party continued and at one point when Jaylyn had gone to check on her daughters and the rest of the kids, she had tripped over her own two feet. Kasey rushed to her side.**

** "Are you okay, babe? Are they okay?" Kasey said trying to be as vague as he could with the last part of what he had asked Jaylyn.**

** "Yes I am fine, Kase; I'm just a klutz. And yes they are fine too." Jaylyn said as she glared at her husband.**

** "What's going on?" Abby asked as Kasey helped Jaylyn up.**

** "Kasey and I are expecting twins, twin boys to be exact."**

** Everyone instantly congratulated Jaylyn and Kasey in regards to the newest additions to their family.**

** "Do you guys have names picked out yet?" Ziva asked.**

** "Yeah we do, their names will be Jordan Tyler and Dylan Tristan."**

** After that cake was served and Kyle Luca opened his presents.**

**Author's note: Now that you've read the chapter, what was added was that Jaylyn is pregnant once again, this time just twins as you all have read and don't worry she won't miscarry like the last time. Also it only seemed right to have Amira join the Corps when she's old enough considering the fact she has such a Marine Corps presence in her life. On a separate note the new additions to Jaylyn and Kasey's family will be included in this story as far as the major birthday goes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jordan & Dylan, Age 5**

** August 20****th****, 2029; Jaylyn and Kasey were quite proud still to say they were the proud parent three daughters and two sons. Amira had soared up the ranks in the Corps to Staff Sergeant quickly surpassing her father's rank of Corporal with great ease in the intervening four years since she joined up, six years after Jen got her in. Amira had taken liberty to attend Jordan and Dylan's fifth birthday party along side of her mother. The usual guests were at the party, including the good doctor herself. To say that birthdays weren't a family affair was far from the truth.**

** "Staff Sergeant O'Neill." Jethro said proudly as his goddaughter came into full view in her uniform.**

** "Gunny." Amira said with a smile on her face.**

** "It's good to see you again, Amira; it's been far too long."**

** "It's been five months since my last visit, Uncle Jethro."**

** "What can I say you're my favorite, Sarge."**

** "Don't let Abby or the others hear you say that Gunny." Amira teased.**

** "You're just like you're grandfather, Amira."**

** Jethro walked Amira to the backyard where her mother and the rest of guests were. Kelly was the big four –zero. Delilah, Emiliana, Arabella and Madison were thirty. Amira was twenty-two. Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey were almost twelve. Kate, Kassidy, Tali, Monique and Kyle Luca were ten at this point.**

** "Amira, Amira!" precocious Jordan and Dylan shouted when they noticed Amira walking over to the coolers with their uncle.**

** Just as Jordan and Dylan had worship the ground that their uncle walked on, they worshipped the ground that Amira walked on as well.**

** "Happy Birthday boys." Amira said as she hugged the boys.**

** The birthday boys went off to play after that.**

** "What do you want to drink, Sarge?"**

** "Budweiser, you knew that already; Uncle Jethro."**

** "Yeah." Jethro said as he grabbed a beer for Amira and for himself.**

** Amira had started to wander over to where her Aunt was standing with her mother and all the other women that were at the party. Amira had wondered what the group had been talking about. Last minute she headed over to Kelly and the quads.**

** "What are they talking about?" Amira asked.**

** "What do you think they are talking about?"**

** "If that's what they are talking about then I don't see why my mom is a part of the conversation."**

** "Am, it's not like she's been celibate her whole life; you're kind of proof of that."**

** "I got that, but why discuss that now and here. Whatever happened to the notion of what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors?"**

** "Not with those six, besides they are comparing notes and reliving their heyday."**

** "Its all they got since they are all moms."**

** "Doesn't mean they can't, Amira." Arabella said.**

** "I know but my mother hasn't been with anyone since my dad and that was twenty-two years ago."**

** "So it's been thirty years since our parents had us and ten years since they had the twins; doesn't mean our parents don't make sheet music together." Madison said quoting her godfather.**

** Amira smiled as she realized that Madison had quoted Franks.**

_**Probie always had her on his mind. She's his Achilles' heel. They definitely make sweet sheet music.**_

**Mike stood next to his granddaughter as she conversed; he knew that Amira felt his presence.**

_**Hoorah, Sarge, Hoorah.**_

**"Thanks, Grandpa."**

** Before Amira knew it, her grandfather wasn't the only presence she felt.**

** "Dad?" Amira questioned.**

_**Amira, Amira; Staff Sergeant Amira O'Neill. There are no words to describe how proud I am of you. Hoorah Sergeant.**_

** Kate and Kassidy ran over to where their Dad was standing.**

** "What is it, girls?"**

** "Uncle Mike with Mira's daddy just like Aunt Kate and Aunt Paula were at our birthday."**

** "Boss?" Jethro said to the nothingness.**

_**You did good, Probie. Keep my girls safe, all of them.**_

**"Semper Fi." Amira and Jethro said in unison to the nothingness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yes as you all read this you are likely wondering why Jackson is still alive and kicking since by the time Kate and Kassidy's birthday rolls around he would be dead, but like the fact that I previously mention in regards to Jenny, Jethro and Ducky retiring not being addressed, neither will Jack's death. As far as I am concerned Jack is immortal like his son is. Enjoy and please, Read and Review ASAP.**

**Kate & Kassidy, Age 13**

**November 19****th****, 2031; The years had flown by quickly much to what Jenny and Jethro had hoped for. Kelly was forty-two and still happily married. Delilah, Emiliana, Arabella and Madison thirty-two and still dating. Delilah, Emiliana and Arabella were seeing different guys. Madison was still with Parker, much to everyone's surprise. As usual when it came to birthdays; Kelly and Charlie were always in attendance as were the quads. At this time Kelly was working for one of Stillwater's major news outlets and had spent most of the work week trying to get her boss to let her have time off so that she was able to attend the stream of birthdays back home. Her stubborn, pigheaded boss; Mr. Jackowitz could see why it was absolutely necessary that he had to give his ace politics writer more time off when he had given her September 15****th**** off for Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey's fourteenth birthday.**

** "With all due respect, Kelly; giving you more time off to go back home for your sisters and cousins' birthdays when I gave you a day off last month to go back for your cousins' birthday after giving you the day in August you asked for."**

** "Mr. Jackowitz, birthdays are a big deal in my family; I have to be in D.C. for them."**

** "I understand, Mrs. Gibbs-Grant; but as you stated on your first day, your family is complicated."**

** "Kate and Kassidy may just be my half sisters like other sisters are just my half sisters; Mr. Jackowitz, but they are still my sisters. Just as Aliyah, Juliet, Zoey and their brothers; Jordan and Dylan are my half-cousins, they are still my cousins. Albeit Tali, Monique and Kyle Luca aren't blood cousins; they are still family. Now if you don't mind I am taking the rest of the day off along with the time I asked for." Kelly said as she left Mr. Jackowitz's office and the paper.**

** Once Kelly was outside she called her husband.**

** "I'll be over to pick you up after I pick up my grandfather."**

** "Sounds good, I guess your boss gave you time off after all."**

** "Not really I took it since he was being a pain in the ass about letting have the time off."**

** "So in another words your Gibbs side took over instead of the reserved Fielding side."**

** "It did and I've told you before, that my dad isn't the only one with a temper. My mom's temper rivals my dad's any day."**

** "See you in a bit babe." Charlie said.**

** Kelly and Charlie hung up as Kelly got to her car. Within minutes Kelly was at Jack's house. **

** "You drive like your father." Jack commented.**

** "Yeah well, I am his daughter after all so kind of was inevitable."**

** Before long they had picked Charlie up and were on their way down to D.C. for Kate and Kassidy's family party. Obviously as the kids grew up birthdays had changed to better suit the kids. Kate and Kassidy were having their family party on their birthday so that later on in the week they could have their sleepover with their friends from school and from their gymnastic squad.**

** The quads as usual had gotten to their parents' house before Kelly, Charlie and Jack had. But that was partially due to the fact they still lived close to home unlike Kelly and Charlie. Delilah was and had been residing in Alexandria with her current beau. Emiliana was now in Belle Haven with her beau. Arabella was now living in Brentwood with her on again off again beau. Madison and Parker had moved to Potomac.**

** At the house, Jenny and Jethro were talking over coffee while the twins got ready for their family party.**

** "How much primping do those girls have to do, we're just going out to Olive Garden with everyone." Jethro complained.**

** "Come on Jethro, they are thirteen year old girls and it's their birthday; they want to look nice even if it's just going out to Olive Garden. Besides the "primping" shouldn't be anything new for you, Mr. father of seven girls." Jenny said.**

** "First off, I didn't have to go through this with Kelly…"**

** "Cause you thought she was dead and not in witness protection with Shannon." Jenny said.**

** "And the quads weren't this bad when they were Kate and Kassidy's age."**

** "Stop complaining Jethro. You were spoiled when it came to the quads since they were more like Ziva and the twins are more like Kate. You just aren't use to it. You need to adapt a little bit better, Gunny; not all of your girls can be tomboys like Ziva. Some of them have to be a bit girly like Kate was to balance things out. Suck it up, Gunny."**

** "Cute Jen."**

** After that the doorbell rang and Noemi answered the door as usual. On the other side was Jaylyn and Kasey along their kids; fourteen year olds Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey as well as seven year olds Jordan and Dylan. Shortly after the arrival of their Aunt, Uncle and cousins; Kate and Kassidy had finished their primping and were heading downstairs. Once Jaylyn and her family were inside, the septet parted ways. Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey planted themselves in the living and glued themselves to their phones. Jordan and Dylan had gone out back to play catch with each other and their dad while their mother joined their aunt and uncle in the kitchen. Kate and Kassidy came downstairs just after their aunt had gotten to the kitchen. The twins joined their teenage cousins in the living room and started up a conversation with them. On her way to the kitchen, Jaylyn heard her sister putting her brother-in-law in his place.**

** "What is he complaining about now, Jen?" Jaylyn asked as she came into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.**

** "He's complaining about the twins getting ready for Olive Garden. Jethro wishes they were tomboys like their sisters and Ziva instead being girly like Kate was."**

** "Oh poor Jethro." Jaylyn teased. **

** Jethro was a bit fed up that he was getting picked on by his wife and sister-in-law.**

** "I'll be out back with Kasey and the boys." Jethro gruffed.**

** "Awe the big, tough Marine can't handle being picked on." Jaylyn said further baiting Jethro.**

** "Don't make me head slap you like I do DiNozzo."**

** "Which DiNozzo, Jethro; there's two now." Jenny taunted.**

** Jethro didn't respond instead he left the room and went out back like he had said. A little bit later once the quads, Kelly, Charlie and Jack had arrived at the house and Jethro had cooled down; everyone headed over to Olive Garden for Kate and Kassidy's birthday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey, Age 13**

**September 15****th****, 2030; Over the years Jaylyn had gotten pass the bittersweet reality of her daughters' birthday. After she had Jordan and Dylan things got better. Of course she never forgot her sons that she lost before the girls were born, she just felt like things were a bit more complete. Today the girls were turning thirteen; Jaylyn and Kasey were officially the parents of three teenage girls. Somewhere in between the girls' seventh and the boys' arrival; Kasey had made it a priority to legally adopt the girls even though they were keeping their mother's last name as theirs. Anyway just as she had every year on her kids' birthdays, Jaylyn was the first one up in the house. She had surprised herself by waking up at 6:45 that morning when she had only gone to bed about three hours before hand. Then again as an NCIS agent she was hard wired to run on next to no sleep, especially when it came to working with Jethro.**

** As Jaylyn brewed herself some coffee in her Keurig she remembered the conversation she had with her mother eight years early on this very day.**

_**It's that time again, baby girl; you're the proud mother of three thirteen year old girls and two six year old sons. You can't even imagine how proud I am.**_

**Like everyone else in the family, the girls had become coffee addicts. So when they had come downstairs their coffees had been waiting for them. **

** "Happy Birthday, my loves." Jaylyn said to her daughters as they drank their coffee.**

** "Thanks Mom." Aliyah mumbled.**

** "Yeah thanks mom." Juliet said softly.**

** "Ugh." Zoey managed to mutter.**

** The girls had opted for a family breakfast today so as soon as their father and brothers were ready to go. After the family breakfast later on in the day the girls were meeting their cousins at a mutual friend's house for a surprise party that themed. The friend had themed the party to be "A Night in Paris". The boys were sleeping over Leyla's with Kyle Luca that night since the empty house Leyla had was getting to her once again. Amira was off working her way up the ranks in the Corps and was a Sergeant at this point in time. So with an empty house the night yielded countless possibilities for Jaylyn and Kasey who had only been married for a few years at this point. It also opened countless doors for Jethro and Jenny as it had with Abby and McGee. Even Tony and Ziva would reap the benefits of having their house to themselves. Tali and Monique were going to the surprise party, Madalyn was twenty-five and was living on her own in Silver Spring; Asher was away at Ohio State on a full ride scholarship for being a tri-athlete in baseball, football and basketball. **

** Like all of her counterparts Ziva couldn't believe that she had a twenty –five year old, a twenty year old and two eleven year olds. Jenny had fathomed that she had a forty-one year old by marriage, four thirty-one year olds and two eleven year olds. Like Ziva, Jaylyn was coming around to fact that she had three thirteen year olds and two six year olds as her mother's spirit had said to her. Abby was kind of thrilled that her son was eleven years old.**

** But all of this realization that the women of NCIS were having at the moment was kind of irrelevant at the moment. At the time everyone was at Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey's family breakfast birthday celebration at IHOP.**

_**Those granddaughters of mine nine of them are just as beautiful as their mothers are. Even those grandsons of mine are just as handsome as their father.**_

_** Jennifer, my sweet and kind hearted Jennifer; I am so proud of you. You've overcome a lot and have done quite well for yourself. My daughter; Jennifer Shepard – Gibbs, Director of NCIS. I couldn't be any prouder.**_

** "Its Jenny or Jen now Mom and its Gibbs now too. Don't worry I'm still a Shepard at heart." Jenny quietly said.**

_**Jaylyn, my sweet baby girl, you know how proud I am of you. You've overcome a lot just like your sister; you've overcome a bit more than your sister has. I am and always will be quite proud of you.**_

** "Thanks Mom." Jaylyn said just as quietly as Jenny had.**

_**My girls; Jenny, proud mother of seven and Jaylyn, proud mother of five. My successes, my loves.**_

** As they heard the last thing their mother's spirit uttered or at least what they imagined what their mother would say to them, Jenny and Jaylyn had tears streaming down their faces. The tears had made their mascara run. Jethro and Kasey saw the tears on their respective wives' faces.**

** "What's wrong?" Jethro asked Jenny.**

** "Are you okay?" Kasey asked Jaylyn.**

** "It's nothing." Jenny said in between tears.**

** "I'm fine, Kase."**

** "Bullshit." Jethro and Kasey said in unison.**

** "Not now, not here." Jenny and Jaylyn replied in unison.**

** "Tell us."**

** "We were just thinking of our mother and her talking to us."**

** The family breakfast birthday celebration at IHOP for Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey progressed on and the staff that was working this particular morning at IHOP got together and sang their happy birthday song to the girls when they came over with the food everyone at the table had ordered.**

** Hours later; Jenny and Jethro, Tony and Ziva, Jaylyn and Kasey along with Abby and McGee had their respective homes to themselves. Things got a bit interesting between the couples and quite steamy. Even though they were at the ages they were the bedroom activities each couple was pursuing was just as it had been they were younger.**

** The men were quite pleased to see that their respective wives' were still as flexible as they were years ago as each man's wife arched herself towards her husband.**

** Around 2230 all the kids were back at their respective homes and in their respective beds just as their parents were.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tali & Monique, Age 13**

**December 3****rd****, 2031; Today was Tali and Monique's thirteenth birthday. And instead of doing the typical family gathering before doing something with their friends like they had over the years, the DiNozzo twins had opted to not do the whole family get together to spend time with their sister, brother and parents that day. Madalyn and Asher had each driven home for their sisters' birthday a few days before hand. When Tony woke up that morning and begrudgingly headed downstairs he stopped in the threshold of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his wife, his daughters and his son conversing over coffee at the center island. Never would he have thought this would be his life, the thought of being happily married with four kids of his own went out of Tony's mind after things with Wendy had gone south years ago. Of course Kate and Ziva had clearly sparked that idea in him when they each respectively came into the picture. But this was his life; Anthony DiNozzo Jr; federal agent, husband and father.**

**Apparently Ziva and their kids had gone out for a run around Anacostia that morning while Tony slept. Ziva had as she ran with her kids something from her past as they passed another runner who was wearing a neon fluorescent beanie. Seeing the hat made Ziva remember Lt. Roy Sanders from twenty-four years ago. The thought of Sanders made Ziva a bit sad. Madalyn, Asher, Tali and Monique didn't ask their mother why she had tears in her eyes as they rounded the corner that morning on their run. But that was this morning and as far as Ziva was concerned her trip down memory lane was need to know and Tony didn't need to know.**

** Now Tony was watching his family from where he stood. Tony had picked up that his family was speaking in his wife's native tongue. It tend to bug him when they did since he couldn't understand them when they did. For Ziva it was just an added bonus.**

** "So what was that pause during our run this morning, Mom?" Madalyn asked.**

** Madalyn was always outspoken and she definitely pressed her luck just like her father.**

** "Classified and need to know."**

** "Okay which agency?" Asher asked.**

** "Mossad or…?" Tali asked.**

** "NCIS?" Monique pressed.**

** "Its need to know and you four don't need to know." Ziva reprimanded her children.**

** "So that's how we're playing it?" **

** "That means it's related to NCIS." **

** "But when?"**

** "I think it was a particular case from twenty-four years ago, in between my birth and Ash's; which means I was two years old at the time." Madalyn said.**

** "Madalyn Lara DiNozzo!" Ziva said in attempts to stop her daughter in her tracks.**

** Tony figured that now was as good as ever to step into the kitchen for the sake of his daughter. He's seen how bad his wife's temper got when she was pissed.**

** "It was an NCIS case and like your mother said its need to know."**

** Ziva knew that Tony knew. At that point Tali and Monique got a phone call from their Aunt Monique who was down in Colombia once again. This time she couldn't come up to the States like she had in the past. Sam had made it impossible for Monique to come up this time. Not even Jethro could get his ex to relent for a day. Jenny wasn't lucky either. Sam was persistent when she wanted to be.**

** "Happy Birthday, girls." Monique said.**

** "Thank-you Aunt Monique." the girls said in unison.**

** "So what are you girls up to today?"**

** "Nothing much." Tali said quickly.**

** "We're just hanging out with Mom, Dad, Mads and Ash." Monique said finishing her twin's sentence.**

** "Enjoy your day, girls. I love you girls."**

** "Love ya, Aunt Monique." the girls said in unison as they hung up.**

** For the rest of the day; Tali and Monique spent time shopping with their sister and mother. Once they were done shopping with their sister and mother; the twins played a quick pick up game of two on two basketball with their brother and father while their mother made dinner. Their sister sat on the sidelines of the driveway and kept the score of the game that was going on before her. Ziva had made the girls' favorite Italian dinner that night, chicken masala. Of course there was a birthday cake for after dinner like there had been every year for the twins' birthday. Just as there had been one for every one of Madalyn's birthdays and one for all of Asher's birthday. The twins would have an ice cream cake when they celebrated their birthday with the rest of the NCIS fold a few days later. The cake before them were actually two cakes, one for each of the girls; but these cakes were specially made as well as specially retrieved. Ziva and Tony had Asher pick up his sisters' cakes from Carlo's Bakery in Hoboken, NJ on his way down from Ohio State. Tali's cake was white pound cake with chocolate icing and white chocolate fondant. Monique's on the other hand was straight up red velvet cake with cream cheese icing and red colored decorating icing. Both cakes had happy birthday written on them. Cakes from Carlo's bakery on the thirteenth birthday of the reigning generation of DiNozzo children was a DiNozzo tradition. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyle Luca, Age 13**

**December 13****th****, 2031; today was young Kyle Luca McGee's thirteenth birthday. Kyle Luca was the last to turn thirteen this year and his mother had relinquished the party planning for this particular birthday to Kyle Luca's father. Tim being one of the NCIS geeks as Tony had put it countless times before only justified Tim planning his son's thirteenth birthday party that much more. At first Abby was a bit hesitant to let Tim plan their son's birthday since she was the queen of parties, she did plan Palmer's bachelor party after all. But as expected Abby came around and relinquished her party planning crown to her husband. Tim had planned a party that he knew his son and all the other kids in attendance would like a lot, he definitely liked his idea for Kyle Luca's party quite a lot himself. Kyle Luca's party was a two part party. First part was going to the local video game arcade in town. After that it was laser tag at Tim's laser tag haunt.**

**While Tim planned Kyle Luca's two part party, Abby prepped the house for her NCIS family in case they had decided to crash there after Kyle Luca's party. Before long it was time for the arcade. Abby, Tim and Kyle Luca met the guests at the arcade. The usual suspects were at the arcade for the birthday boy's party; both of his namesakes, his Aunt Sara and Penny were all there as expected. The team was there with their families. Of course Tony couldn't pass up a prime opportunity as he put it to relentless tease the Elf lord. So while Tony got his jabs in as all the kids played the various games those around Tony had varying look of disgust on their faces. Jethro was fighting the urge to slap Tony on the back of his head. Ziva was annoyed and rolling her eyes at her husband who still insisted on acting like a child at his age. Sara found it a bit entertaining. Jaylyn and Jenny were just as annoyed at Tony's childish antics as Ziva was. Penny had found Tony's antics to be absolutely charming, but then again she had found Tony to be absolutely charming since she first met him twenty years ago. Abby was far too busy making sure that her son was enjoying himself.**

**At one point Jenny had challenged Jethro to an arcade shooting game and then to skeeball. Jethro had thought he was the better shot since he had his Marine Corps background and the fact that he had been NCIS longer than she had been. But Jenny knew that was far from true. Jethro's eye sight was weak from all those years as a Gunnery Sergeant. Plus she was a few years younger than her husband which was her added bonus. Jenny had beaten Jethro in the arcade shooting game as she had predicted. Even with the skeeball challenge was a win for Jenny.**

**"Told you so Jethro." Jenny said.**

**"Jen."**

**"Jethro."**

**Jethro didn't say a word; functional mute mode was in full effect.**

**"Your eye sight is weak not your hearing, Jethro." Jenny had reiterated.**

**The festivities continued onto the laser tag. Tony laughed hysterically every time one of Tim's laser tag comrades came by and said hi. And course everyone now thought Tony was acting like a freaking child. Everyone participated in countless rounds of laser tag before the parents decided to call it a day. Everyone had dinner at Abby and Tim's once the festivities were over. Once dinner was over Kyle Luca's Aunt and Great Grandmother left just before his Uncles did. So the only ones that stayed behind were his parents' co-workers, their families, Ducky and his love interest; Claire Garrettson. As everyone began getting sleepy midway through the movie that they had started watching after the calm had settled in, all the adults excused themselves to the bedrooms while all the kids from Kelly and her husband down to Jordan and Dylan remained in the living room for the rest of the night.**

**Kelly and her husband kept an eye on the younger kids. The living room group was spread out all over the place just as their parents sort of were between Abby and Tim in their master bedroom along with the rest of the couples were each in one of the guest bedrooms. There was an upside to being Thom E. Gemcity in Tim and Abby's opinion and having the home that they had was definitely one of them. All the kids knew that their parents had their little quip about referring to Jenny and Jethro as **_**Mommy and Daddy**_** thanks to Abby. So when their parents started their ritual of saying good night they just ignored it since it was partially part of Abby's quip from the time when Sara had been a suspect in one of the team's cases, the other reason was that the television show that their parents were referring to predated them some. Of course by the time the team started their good night ritual; Kasey, Breena and Claire had already fallen asleep. **

**"Night Dad." **

**"Night Abby."**

**"Night McGee."**

**"Night Tony."**

**"Night Palmer."**

**"Night Jaylyn."**

**"Night Mom."**

**"Night Grandpa."**

**"Night Ziva."**

**"Shut up already!" the kids shouted from the living room.**

**"This isn't the Waltons, guys." Claire said afterwards half asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, my five year old HP laptop moves extremely slow and doesn't recognize anything as far as Microsoft Word or memory sticks go anymore and then my newest computer has that insanely poor excuse of an imitation of Open Office on it and I am waiting to get Microsot Word for that computer which means that when I can manage to get a hold of my mom's Dell laptop when she isn't using it or when my sister isn't using is basically when I get to work on this story, so bear with me until I get Microsoft Word. Thanks a bunch and please Read and Review, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews as of late. Enjoy.**

**Jordan & Dylan, Age 13**

**August 20****th****, 2037; the Mitchell twins had decided in the days leading up to their thirteenth birthday to put an end to the family gathering for a while. So their sisters continued packing their stuff that they were bringing back with them when they returned to Arcadia University for their junior year. So today was just like any other day at the Mitchell household. It kind of bummed Jaylyn out that her own sons didn't want to celebrate their birthday with their family or even with their NCIS family. With everything that Jaylyn had gone through over the years both personally and professionally; Jaylyn knew as well as the rest of the NCIS collective, that life was far too short to miss out on the little things such as birthdays. Knowing that life was too short just came with being an NCIS Special Agent; Jaylyn knew that just as her colleagues did. It also kind made Jaylyn wonder what the next few years would hold for her and Kasey now that their daughters were college juniors and their sons were high school freshmen. As she thought of this she also wondered how Jenny had made it look so easy over the years. Jaylyn's nieces were now thirty-eight and nineteen years old respectively. Her step-niece was forty-eight. Then of course Tony and Ziva's kids were thirty-two, twenty-seven and nineteen. Amira was thirty and was a Colonel with the Marines. Kyle Luca was nineteen like Tali, Monique, Kate and Kassidy.**

**Things had changed a lot over the years but that was to be expected. Kelly and Charlie were doing well. Delilah, Emiliana and Arabella had assumed the roles of eternal bachelorettes. Madison and Parker had tied the knot a few years ago so now Sam was officially family just like Parker was. The irony of Jethro's ex-girlfriend being a part of the family after she had been his girlfriend at one point in time was completely laughable. But Jaylyn, Jenny and Sam did enjoy it a bit when they ganged up on Jethro. Jethro wasn't too pleased with it at all. Apparently having your head gamer ex-girlfriend turned in-law, your wife and sister – in – law who were just as capable of being "head gamers" as Sam was wasn't Jethro's cup of tea. Kate and Kassidy were starting their sophomore year of college at Boston University in a few days. Tali and Monique were Ohio State sophomores this year just as their dad, sister and brother had once been. Kyle Luca was starting his sophomore year at Louisiana State University and was planning on getting his master's degree at Georgia State University like his mother did. Of course McGee was a bit disappointed that Kyle Luca hadn't chosen his alma maters of MIT and John Hopkins University, but he knew that his son was getting a great education from LSU and would get an impeccable education for GSU later on down the road.**

**So August 20****th****, 2037 was just like August 19****th****, 2037 had been and was just like August 21****st****, 2037 would be. Jethro, Tony, McGee and Palmer had teamed up with some other agents from work to face Fornell and some of his colleagues from the FBI in a somewhat friendly match up of inter-agency baseball. Breena had flown down to Florida to spend time with her family. Ducky was spending the day with Claire. But the women of NCIS; Jenny, Jaylyn, Ziva and Abby, were meeting Rachel and Sam at Panera in town for lunch as well as for some girl time without any outside factors such as children, husbands or significant others in Sam's case. The women ventured down memory lane as they revisited things and events from the past for the sake of remembering what had happened as well as the ones that hadn't been fortunate enough to be physically sitting at the table inside of Panera with the women.**

**The women all considered their children to be their miracles on a personal level. On a professional level, there were a lot that hit home for the women. Each of the events that popped up in the professional lives would coincide with the personal and familial side of things from time to time.**

"**I've got you all topped; two pregnancies, six kids and fifteen plus hours of labor." Jenny said staking her claim on the title.**

"**Doesn't count, Jen; I've had just as many kids as you and I was in labor for the same amount of time as you were."**

"**Are they always like this?" Sam questioned.**

"**Yeah, this pissing match is typical for them." Ziva answered.**

**The sisters continued to squabble until one of the others put an end to it.**

"**Okay enough is enough you two. We've all had a kid or more and were in hours of excruciating pain just to meet them for the first time." Abby said trying to keep the peace.**

"**How many kids do you all have?" one of the regular Panera patrons inquired as she came towards the table.**

"**Six and step-child." Jenny replied.**

"**Five." Jaylyn said.**

"**Four." Ziva stated.**

"**One." Abby cheerfully said.**

"**One." Sam reluctantly responded.**

"**Two." Rachel said.**

**The patron smiled and continued on. **

"**We've been through a lot through the years." Sam said.**

"**Yeah we have, a lot of ups and downs; Sam."**

"**We lost some good agents." Jenny said as she remembered Pacci, her daughters' namesakes and all the other agents that were gone.**

"**We've lost a few good friends too, Director." Abby said as she also remembered Kate while she smiled at Rachel.**

**Sam was puzzled.**

"**They are talking about my sister."**

"**Ah Special Agent Caitlin Todd."**

"**Kate Todd." Abby corrected.**

"**If Kate hadn't protected Gibbs that day then Director Gibbs would be a widow and a single mother of four, plus Kate and Kassidy wouldn't exist; Abby."**

"**Everything happens for a reason, I know."**

**Meanwhile at the baseball game between NCIS and the FBI, Jethro was getting a kick out of the fact that NCIS was kicking the crap out of Fornell and the rest of the FBI's lackeys.**

"**Just give it up now, Fornell." Tony teased as Fornell came up to home plate.**

"**Quit while you still have some dignity left, Tobias. It's the least you could for yourself since Diane took it with her in the divorce."**

**Fornell didn't say a word as he took his stance.**

**Hours later everyone was back at their respective homes.**

"**So how was your day?" Jethro asked.**

"**It went quite well. Who won the game?"**

"**We did. Tobias wasn't pleased."**

"**Well that will teach him for bashing NCIS and for stealing Diane from you. Now it's time for the winner to get his prize." Jenny said as pushed Jethro backward on their bed with a look in her eyes that said it all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Correction to Madalyn's year of birth, its 2006 which means her sixteenth birthday is in 2022. Also I am unsure if in the ten previous chapters if I gave Jenny & Jaylyn's mom a name; if I did and it's not the name below in this chapter then the name in this chapter is the name for and Review ASAP!**

**Kate & Kassidy, Age 16**

**November 19****th****, 2034; as it had been over the years with the birthdays for all the kids, there wasn't much to do when it came to planning something for Kate and Kassidy's sweet sixteen. The twins had been fielding phone calls all week long. Jack had called the day before just before he opened the store up. Ann treated her granddaughters out to lunch at a restaurant of their choice. Amira called the twins at the start of the week when she had a moment to herself while she was overseas commanding a platoon of Marines in Syria. Leyla called the twins shortly after her daughter had.**

**The birthday girls had opted for a spa day with their mother, aunt, sisters, cousins, Rachel, Ziva, Madalyn, Tali, Monique and Abby. So days before the twins' sixteenth birthday all that Jenny had to concern herself with was the spa reservation for the fifteen person party and continuing the tradition that her and Jaylyn's mother; Dana, had started the day that Jenny had turned sixteen. So days before Kate and Kassidy's birthday, Jenny took a trip to Victoria's Secret with her sister. This shopping trip to Victoria's Secret was the last one that Jenny had to go on when it came to her daughters. Jaylyn had her one and only trip to Victoria's Secret last year for her girls' sweet sixteen. Now Ziva had adopted the tradition that her two best friends did with their own daughters. Ziva did it with Madalyn when Madalyn turned sixteen years old back in 2022.**

**Now Ziva would be in Jenny's stilettoes in two weeks' time when her last two girls, her babies turned sixteen. Tony was still trying to figure out why Ziva was so distraught. He was happy like everyone else was, but everyone else understood why Ziva was upset. One of the things Ziva had said to Tony twenty-nine years ago outside the Embassy hotel back then was on constant replay in her mind today.**

_**I lost my little sister, Tali, in a Hamas suicide bombing. She was sixteen and the best of us. Tali had compassion.**_

**But Ziva still had another two weeks before her twins were no longer her fifteen year old twins. Today was Kate and Kassidy's day, today was a happy day for all intent and purpose. Jenny had the spa reservations made before her daughters were out of bed. The plan was that Jenny, Kate and Kassidy were going to meet everyone at Qi spa. This plan provided Jenny the opportunity to give the twins what she had bought them at Victoria's Secret. **

**"Kate, Kassidy; can you come here please." Jenny called as Jethro stepped out to go to the diner to get coffee for the four of them.**

**"You're not staying for this?" Jenny asked her husband through the open window.**

**"This is your moment with them not mine. And no as a father of two sixteen year olds, I don't want to even think of them doing that. Hell I don't want to think of any of them doing that." Jethro said as he drew closer to his '71 Dodge Challenger RT Hemi that he got back in 2008.**

**"Stop acting like they aren't your little six year olds, Jethro. They're going to and in fact two out of the seven already are."**

**Jenny saw the abhorred look on her husband's face as he got into the driver's side of his Challenger.**

**"We're here mom, what did you want?" Kate said.**

**"We were trying to get ready for the spa." Kassidy said.**

**"I have something to give the both of you. An early birthday present if you will." Jenny said as she handed her daughters each of their present.**

**"What is it?" **

**"Where's dad?"**

**"Your dad went to get coffee for all of us from the diner. As far as the gift before each of you is a part of a tradition that my mother started with me when I was your age and I continued it with your Aunt J when she was your age. And of course your Aunt J continued it with your cousins last year as I did with your sisters."**

**The twins opened their gifts and saw what the gift boxes held inside of them. In Kate's gift box was a blue halter babydoll. Kassidy's box held a flyaway apron babydoll that was black and white in color.**

**"Thanks mom." the girls said awkwardly before they left to finish getting ready for their spa day.**

**Shortly after the girls left, Jethro came back with a carrying tray of four cups of coffee. Once Jethro was in the kitchen he removed and handed Jenny the cup of Jamaican blend coffee.**

**"Thank-you, Jethro."**

**"What did the girls think of their gifts?" Jethro asked.**

**"I think they like it, they were just a bit socially awkward and they left quickly."**

**After that Jethro brought his daughters their coffee. Kate's French Vanilla blend and Kassidy her Colombian Dark Roast.**

**Sometime later Jenny and the girls met the rest of their party at Qi spa. The twins went to the mud room while their sisters and cousins took off for the steam room. Jenny, Jaylyn, Ziva, Rachel and Abby went directly to get a deep tissue massage.**

**"Once we all have our homes to ourselves after the kids go away to college; we have to make this a regular thing. Just the five of us, just the moms." Rachel said as her masseur started the massage.**

**"These women are so tense." the masseur who was working on Rachel said in Korean.**

**"We're tense cause four of us are Federal Agents and she's a psychiatrist." Jaylyn said.**

**The spa day continued on for a while. Once the spa day had ended it was time to call it a day. Delilah had revealed that she was seeing Carson Taylor/Carson Matthews. Arabella was dating Zach Tanner. Emiliana was involved with Zane Wilson. At midnight that night Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Gibbs were the proud parents of forty-five year old Kelly Joann Gibbs, thirty-five year olds Delilah Jayne Gibbs, Emiliana Jayme Gibbs, Arabella Jacqueline Gibbs and Madison Jaliyah Gibbs; and now the newly turned sixteen year olds Kate Jayden Gibbs and Kassidy Jacey Gibbs. Tonight Jethro and Jenny went to bed happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey, Age 16**

**September 15****th****, 2033; the triplets' junior year of high school had been underway for eleven days so far. One of their teachers had assigned a project within the start of the school year. The girls were a bit bummed that their teacher had given them a project to present on their birthday. Thankfully their teacher had said that they could work in groups for this project. The project was for the class to present their family to their classmates in presentation form to show how families were different in America as well as illustrating how America was the world's melting pot when it came to the different ethnicities. The teacher had said if the groups wanted to they could tell the class about their extended family if they wished.**

**So on this particular morning the girls were going over their project while they ate their breakfast at the kitchen table. Jaylyn stood out of sight in the doorway that her daughters' backs had been facing. Jaylyn watched and listened to her daughters while they worked. Being nine years old; Jordan and Dylan were still in bed since they didn't have to leave for school until 07:15 that morning whereas their sixteen year old sisters would be leaving for yet another day as high school juniors at 06:30 that morning. Kasey had woke up around the same time as his wife and had jumped into the shower so he could before he took their daughters to school that morning before he went into work. Jaylyn would bring the boys to school on her way in to NCIS later that morning. By this age, the girls knew all about their birth father and that their dad had adopted them after he married their mother. Obviously they also knew that their brothers were their half-brothers just like their cousins were Kelly's half-sisters, but much like Kelly; the girls really didn't give a damn whether their brothers were their half-brothers or not. Jordan and Dylan were their brothers no matter what their DNA said.**

**"Well our presentation will have the whole class and the entire school talking in no time. We'll be known as the girls who have whore for a mother." Juliet said.**

**Jaylyn knew that this would be a concern of their and she knew that her middle daughter would be the one to bring it to light. Juliet had been the drama queen since day one and that's probably why Jaylyn had named her after one Shakespeare's heroine from **_**Romeo & Juliet**_**.**

**"Give it a rest Jules." Aliyah said pulling rank on her younger sister.**

**Aliyah had always been the strong and fiercely independent one out of the trio who didn't give a damn what other people thought. She was just like Jaylyn in that respect.**

**"That's easy for you to say, Ali; you'd beat the crap out of the person that said anything"**

**Zoey was getting tired of her sisters' squabbling but she also hated playing the mediator between her sisters in these situations.**

**"Both of you, put a sock in it already; we have a presentation to get through in a bit. The last thing any of us need is violence and drama. Let's get through this and then we'll argue with each other afterwards."**

**Jaylyn rolled her eyes at her daughters. Kasey had finished his shower and everything, before long he was within inches of his wife. He was about to go into the kitchen to get some coffee when Jaylyn grabbed his arm to stop him from going in.**

**"Jay, let go."**

**"I will, just wait; they're working on their project and the air just cleared between them."**

**Meanwhile inside the kitchen where the girls were, they were finalizing their presentation or at least Aliyah was.**

**"Okay, so this is how we're going to present the project. We will each introduce ourselves, then I'll talk about Mom and Dad. Jules, you will talk about Jordan and Dylan. Zoey, you can address the extended family then if we have time we'll address the whole different dads thing."**

**"Okay." Juliet and Zoey said in unison.**

**Once they had their plan for their presentation, the girls put their breakfast dishes in the sink. Jaylyn and Kasey came into the kitchen.**

**Kasey made a beeline for the coffee and then told his daughters that he would be waiting for them in the car. This gave Jaylyn a moment to continue her mother's tradition before her girls left for school.**

**"Girls, come here. There's something I want to give you." Jaylyn said as she pulled out the three boxes from Victoria's Secret she had stashed in one of the kitchen cabinets.**

**"What is it Mom, we have to get to school." Juliet said impatiently.**

**"I have a birthday present for each of you. Mind you it's just from me and before you open them you have to listen to what I have to say."**

**"This better be quick." Zoey said just as impatient as her sister had seconds before.**

**Jaylyn gave her daughter the stare.**

**"You've really been around Uncle Jethro for too long, Mom. Tell us what you have to tell us." Aliyah commented.**

**"Years ago when your Aunt Jen turned sixteen your grandma Dana started a tradition with her. Of course, Grandma Dana died long before my sixteenth birthday so your Aunt Jen continued the tradition with me on my sixteenth birthday in honor of our mother. Your Aunt continued the traditions with the quads and she's going to do it for the twins next year just like Ziva did it with Madalyn eleven years ago and like she will do next year with her twins. Now when you all have daughters of your own you will continue the tradition to honor your grandmother."**

**"Can we open the gifts now?" Juliet said impatiently once again.**

**"Go ahead."**

**The girls opened their presents and were quite thrilled. Once the girls had opened their gifts, they had left for school. Jaylyn had put the girls' gifts up in their rooms and put the dishes in the dishwasher while her sons got ready for school. After that Jaylyn took the boys to school and went to work.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: In a review and PM, there was a mention of how the readers would have preferred a car instead of lingere from Victoria's Secret; here it the States as far as I know getting a car as a gift is usually reserved for an 18th birthday since you can't legally drive by yourself until that age here or as a high school graduation present for a child that comes from a wealthy family. So therefore for the Gibbs twins, the DiNozzo twins, the Shepard triplets, Kyle Luca and the Mitchell twins; I am reserving the brand new car for their 18th birthdays. Also the idea of the Gibbs twins, the DiNozzo twins and the Shepard triplets getting lingere from Victoria's Secret like the Gibbs quad and Madalyn came from a tradition that my late paternal grandmother did with my aunt when she turn thirteen and with my cousins before she passed twelve or so years ago, a tradition that my aunt did with me one last time in honor of my grandmother on my thirteenth birthday. And yes someday in the way, way, way distant future I plan on continuing this tradition with my own daughter/daughters in honor of my grandmother. Also on one last note this particular chapter contains some spoilers to the season nine finale of NCIS _Till Death Do Us Part_ since it aired here in the States on May 15th, so if you have yet to see it the season nine finale wait to read this chapter. If you choose to read this chapter before seeing the season nine finale then go ahead and read it along with those of us who already know what happened in the season nine finale. And if you are one of lucky people like me that have already seen the season nine finale please let me know how this compares to what the powers that be at NCIS choose to do for the season nine finale. As usual please read and review as usual. **

**Also a huge thanks to left my heart in paris and to jenjethro4evasone for the reviews and private messages, etc; fashiongirl97 thanks for the reviews on the chapters you have reviewed. **

**One final note in this incredibly long A/N, since we have recently celebrated Memorial Day here in the States and I am an Army-Navy granddaughter along with being an Air Force niece; this chapter is dedicated to all the U.S. Veterans, past and present as well as to the men and women who are currently serving in the all of the U.S. Military branches at this time. Be safe, come home soon and thank-you so much for everything. So I would be completely remissed if I didn't say the following "This We'll Defend", "Non sibi sed patriae", "Aim High...Fly, Fight, Win" and since this is an NCIS fanfiction... "Semper FI."**

**Tali & Monique, Age 16**

**December 3****rd****, 2034; Tony had always been amazed by his girls; the DiNozzo trio as Senior put it. Madalyn, Tali and Monique had their mother's beauty without a doubt. Albeit all four of the DiNozzo kids had been well versed in Italian and all the languages their mother spoke fluently long before they turned six years old. But the DiNozzo girls were just like their mother. They carried themselves with the same kind of confidence their mother had. And they were just as skilled with a knife and a gun as their mother was.**

**Ziva's two weeks of having her two youngest children still at the age of fifteen had passed. Today was the sixteenth birthday of Tali Rachel DiNozzo and her twin sister, Monique Rivka DiNozzo. Once again Monique was unable to come State side despite how much Madison had attempted to get her mother - in – law to lay off for one day. Monique called the twins to wish them a happy birthday. The girls understood why Monique couldn't be there physically, it was the nature of the beast. But it just sucked in the girls' honest opinion, of course they had taken a trip down to Colombia recently with their immediate family but it still on some level bugged them both that Monique couldn't be with them on their birthday because of a problem Doctor Samantha Ryan had with their **_**Aunt**_**. The DiNozzo children had to deal with the fact that with each birthday they had that they had to deal with the fact that neither of their grandfathers would be in attendance. Senior had always been too busy ever since the twins' seventh birthday to be around for a birthday since he was preoccupied conning someone or chasing after some skirt that was old enough to be his grandkids' mother. Eli on the other hand, well it's just easier to say that the DiNozzo kids knew that the one man they could count on in their lives besides their father of course was Jethro. It was the same lesson their parents had learned the hard way. After the twins were off the phone with Monique they had gone into the kitchen, venting along the way.**

**"I don't see why Dr. Ryan can't give her vendetta a rest for a day." Tali said in a completely flustered Belgian French accent.**

**Of course their mother, sister and brother understood what was being said. Their father on the other hand was left in the dark.**

**"She should focus on why her dirt bag ex-husband is still out of jail instead of going after Aunt Monique." Monique responded in Belgian French.**

**"What are they saying?" Tony asked as he saw his eldest daughter and his son laugh at their kid sister's response.**

**"They're just frustrated with Dr. Ryan, my love." Ziva said.**

**"Dr. Ryan should have let Jethro deal with her ex-husband all those years ago." Asher said joining in his kid sisters' discussion in the same language they had been speaking.**

**"There's a bit of a problem with that, Ash. One that you're too young to remember." Madalyn chimed.**

**"And what's that Maddy."**

**Madalyn directed her brother and sisters' attention their mother.**

**"We as in your father, myself, Gibbs and the rest of the team were contending with Harper Dearing twenty-one years."**

**The conversation had reverted back to English at this point.**

**"I was only two at the time." Asher stated.**

**"And Maddy was six, Tali and Monique weren't even a glint in my eyes at that point." Ziva said.**

**"I didn't even know about you guys yet and none of us knew that Gibbs and the Director were married let alone the fact that they were parents."**

**Madalyn knew the story a bit better than her sisters and brother had since she was older at the time that the Dearing fiasco took place. This retelling of that event was a refresher for Asher while the twins were basically hearing it for the first time.**

**"Dearing planted a bomb in Jenny's car. Gibbs left Cole to disarm it so that he could get Abby out of the building in time."**

**"Cole died in the explosion." Tony said happily.**

**Ziva gave her husband a rebuking look to which he countered with a look of his own.**

**"Gibbs made it to Abby in time and got her out of the way. McGee was knocked out by the explosion in the squad room and impaled some by shards of glass. Jenny took refuge in her office with Cynthia. And I was trapped in an elevator with your father for hours on end after we evacuated the building."**

**"Where was Ducky, Palmer and Breena?" the twins and Asher asked together.**

**All four knew that their parents along with the rest of the team had been invited down to Florida to attend Palmer and Breena's wedding but were unable to attend due to Harper Dearing and the chaos he chose to inflict on the Navy and NCIS for what had happened to his son on the USS Brandywine. They also knew that Ducky was the only one who had been able to go to the wedding.**

**"Ducky was walking on the beach when he got a phone call after the bomb went off up here and he had his heart attack."**

**"Palmer and Breena?"**

**"I don't know where they were?" Tony said.**

**"I think they were in Breena's room at the hotel they were staying at before they had found Ducky lying on the beach with the waves coming."**

**Tony took Asher outside when Ziva had decided to give the twins' their gifts from Victoria's Secret. Madalyn stayed to see her sisters' open their gifts. And of course like Jethro had protested in the weeks leading up to his twins' sixteenth birthday about the tradition that Dana Shepard had started with Jenny, due to the fact that Tony also believed that Ziva was basically telling the twins like she had told Madalyn years prior that it was okay to fool around with guys. For Tony of all people to have this problem was hypocritical so Ziva did it anyway. **

**The DiNozzo family finished the conversation they were having and celebrated the twins' birthday for the rest of the day. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyle Luca, Age 16**

**December 13****th****, 2034; everyone on Team Gibbs revered and somewhat feared Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They lived by his ever expanding list of rules in their professional lives and in their personal lives. Of course besides his own daughters, his nieces and nephews along with the rest of the kids; there were only three people that were able to get away with murder as the cliché went. Everyone knew who and why the trio Jethro had given free passes to could get away with things. Abby was Jethro's favorite and always would be. Jenny was the wife and the mother of six of his seven daughters as well as the love of his life; at least the second love of his life. Jaylyn's free pass was due to the fact that she was the sister-in-law.**

**But that was beside the point today. Today was the sixteenth birthday of one Kyle Luca McGee. Albeit sixteenth birthdays weren't that big of a deal that it was for the girls in the collective when it came to the big Sweet Sixteen birthday when it came to the boys in the collective. Of course having Abby as his mother, Kyle Luca didn't have much of a choice when it came to the extravaganza that were his birthdays; of course Kyle Luca's thirteenth birthday had to be his favorite birthday out of all of them so far. The one birthday of his that wasn't over the top like the previous fifteen birthdays had been.**

"**Kyle, come in here please." Tim called his son.**

"**What is it, Dad? I was playing Sims 3."**

**Kyle Luca was like his father in that respect.**

"**Relax; you can go back to once we're done with this."**

"**Okay then can we get through with this?"**

"**How many Caf-Pows have you had today?" McGee asked his son knowing full well that his son had the same Caf-Pow addiction that his son's mother had.**

"**Just two."**

"**You've had more than just two Caf-Pows, Kyle. It's like you've had ten. You're just as hyper as your mother gets when she has five Caf-Pows."**

"**Can we just get this over with; my Sim is one promotion away from reaching his lifetime goal and I'd really like to get back to it before the insanity Mom is throwing later."**

"**You were always such an impatient child; you got that from your aunt." Tim said as he handed over the gift that he took a lot of time in choosing.**

"**Dad…"**

**Kyle Luca unwrapped the gift his dad had given him. Inside the medium size box held a retractable knife. Kyle Luca was a bit puzzled by the gift that sitting before him.**

"**Thanks for the knife, Dad…"**

"**Son, this is a tradition that I am starting with you in hope that someday you will continue it with your son when he's sixteen."**

"**Okay…"**

"**Don't take this lightly, Kyle. You're mesmerizing Gibbs' rules just as the rest of us have and still are at times. This knife has significance to it."**

"**Rule Nine."**

"**Never go anywhere without a knife." Tim said.**

"**Okay thanks, Dad." Kyle said in response as he removed the knife from the box it had been resting in and flipped it in the air just above his hand like Jethro had with Ziva's retractable knife twenty-nine years ago when the team had Sorrow case before he returned to his room to play his game.**

"**You've spent too much time around Gibbs and Ziva." Tim said as Abby came into the room.**

"**Who's spent too much time around Gibbs and Ziva?" Abby asked as she set the Party City bags down.**

"**Our son. How much did you spend at Party City?" Tim questioned.**

"**Its need to know, Timmy. Why have you deemed it that our son has spent too much time around Gibbs and Ziva?" Abby asked in attempt to divert the conversation.**

"**I gave Kyle the knife while you were out; he took the knife out of the box and flipped it in the air like Gibbs did when we got the Sorrow case."**

"**Ah."**

"**So what did you get and how much did you spend at Party City?"**

"**Its need to know, Mr. Gemcity."**

"**You, Ziva and Tony are never going to let me live that down are you?"**

"**Ah no."**

"**Figured that much."**

"**Look at it this way; McGregor and Amy lived happily ever after just like in your books; Mr. Gemcity." Abby said as she gave her husband a drive by kiss as she went into one of the other rooms.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to Left My Heart In Paris for coming up with the idea for of McGee giving Kyle Luca a retractable knife for his sixteenth birthday and sparking the tradition that McGee was able to start with his son, this won't be the last time you all will see this tradition. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jordan & Dylan, Age 16**

** August 20****th****, 2040; to say that the Mitchell boys hadn't inherited their mother's temper sixteen years ago today would be a far cry from the truth. Jordan and Dylan had inherited their mother's temper just as their three older sisters had. Today was proof of that. Jaylyn had known from the moment that she found out that she was pregnant with Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey twenty-two years ago that they always had to deal with other people judging them along with other things just from the one decision Jaylyn had made, but Jaylyn never once thought that her sons would ever have to deal with what her daughters had to deal with. Sad truth was that they had all five of them because Jaylyn Shepard was their mother and she had a one night stand twenty-two years ago. **

**Around 1000 that morning while Jaylyn was sitting at her desk in the squad room with Ziva, McGee and Tony at their respective desks; Jaylyn received a call at her desk.**

"**Special Agent Shepard."**

"**Hello Ms. Shepard, it's Principal Smith; at your sons' school. I hate to call you while you are at work, but your sons were in a fight this morning and they are now residing in my outer office as we speak."**

"**Okay and why are you calling me? It's easier for my husband to step away from work than it is for me to."**

"**We did call your husband, Ma'am; he was unable to leave work."**

"**I'll be there as soon as I can." Jaylyn said as she hung up her phone.**

**Milliseconds later Jaylyn had her gun attached to her on her left hip inches from her badge before she breezed out of the squad room leaving her teammates and friends wondering what the hell was going on.**

**Moments after Jaylyn had left; Jethro had returned from yet another coffee run. This time he had only gotten himself a refill instead of getting coffee for himself, Jenny and Jaylyn.**

"**Where's Shepard?" Jethro asked his remaining team.**

"**Referring to us by our last names again, huh boss?" Tony commented.**

"**Shut it DiNozzo. Where's J?"**

"**Jaylyn stepped out, boss." McGee said.**

"**I got that McGee, where did she go?"**

"**We don't know Gibbs. All we know is that she received a phone call a few minutes ago which caused her to leave in a hurry." Ziva said.**

"**McGee, find her." Jethro demanded.**

"**Boss, I can't; Jaylyn would know and she's quite frightening when she's mad."**

**Jethro gave his junior agent the stare which struck enough fear in McGee at that point for McGee to locate or at the very least try to locate Jaylyn on his computer by tracking the GPS chip in her phone.**

"**There's no need to look for her, Jethro." Jenny said as she entered the squad room.**

**Jethro gave his wife a look that he thought that Jenny needed to share what she knew as far as her sister's whereabouts.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you, Jethro those stares of yours don't work on me anymore like they work on McGee."**

"**Hey…"**

**Jenny and Jethro both looked at McGee just like they had looked at Tony when he had his lapse in judgment thirty-four years ago when Abby had a stalker.**

"**Ma'am." McGee corrected himself just as Tony had years prior.**

"**Jaylyn is at Jordan and Dylan's school, their principal called her. The boys apparently were in a fight with two other boys who called Jaylyn a tramp and a whore in front of them."**

"**They have her temper." Jethro quipped.**

"**All five of them have J's temper."**

**Meanwhile Jaylyn had arrived at Woodrow Wilson High School, her sons' school. Jaylyn made her way to the visitor's center of the high school before she was able to go to Principal Smith's office.**

"**Can I help you?" the visitor center attendant asked over the intercom.**

"**Yes, I'm here to see Principal Smith and to retrieve my sons."**

"**May I ask who this is, so I can let Principal Smith know?"**

**Clearly the visitor center attendant was new to the job she had.**

"**My name is Jaylyn Shepard."**

"**And your sons are?"**

"**Jordan and Dylan Mitchell."**

"**I'll give you a visitor's pass so you can go see Principal Smith, but I can't release Jordan and Dylan to you."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Their last name is Mitchell and yours isn't."**

"**Will you get your pea sized brain out of the damn clouds; everyone inside this building knows that Jordan and Dylan Mitchell are my sons. Ask anyone." Jaylyn said as she walked pass the visitor center attendant to go to Principal Smith's office.**

**Sitting in two of the four chairs in the outer office of Principal Smith's office were two very frightened sixteen year old boys. Jaylyn could see the fear in her sons' eyes as she drew closer to the room.**

"**We'll talk later." Jaylyn said as she entered into the principal's office.**

**Hours later and a talk with both parents later the twins had been restricted to go nowhere but school, the library and their home. Of course Jordan and Dylan did the complete opposite of what they had been told. They went out their respective bedroom windows and went straight to their respective girlfriend's bedroom via lattice work and a conveniently opened bedroom window on their girlfriend's end. **

**At one point Jaylyn had gone to check on her sons and that was when she discovered their absence. She instantly went into mother/agent mode as she frantically called Jenny, Jethro, the rest of the team, her daughters and anyone else she was able to think of that would possibly know where the boys were.**

**An hour or so later, Jordan and Dylan tried as hard as possible to sneak back into their house without being detected by either of their parents. That was easier said than done especially when they walked through the front door they had more than just their parents waiting for them. Once their Aunt, Uncle, cousins and the rest of their family; biological and NCIS related left them alone with their mother, the boys had their heads handed to them on silver platters… almost literally.**

**After Jaylyn had ripped her sons a new one yet again that night and everyone left, Jaylyn retired to hers and Kasey's bedroom to calm down. This moment was when Kasey had decided to give his sons his gift. Much like his wife had her tradition with their daughters; Kasey figured that he should have his own tradition with their sons. But unlike McGee, Kasey wasn't giving his sons a retractable knife. Instead underneath all the blue wrapping paper were two iPhones.**

"**Thanks Dad." the boys said as they mentally connected the dots between their new cell phones and their Uncle's rules.**

"**Trying to teach us a lesson, huh Dad?" Jordan asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Kasey asked his son, not knowing what his son was getting at exactly due to the fact that his mind was still scattered from the prior events.**

"**Rule # 3, Dad." Dylan said.**

**Kasey was still a bit puzzled.**

"**Rule # 3: Never be unreachable." Jordan said clarifying things.**

"**Yeah let's go with that."**

**With that the boys returned to their respective bedrooms as their father joined their mother.**

**A/N: I was going to do Rule # 9 with the Mitchell twins but I was torn because Kasey isn't NCIS like his wife is and what not so I tweaked Left My Heart in Paris suggested and kind of merged it with my dad's suggestion of Kasey inadvertantly starting a tradition with his sons based off of Jethro's rules without really knowing it until it was brought to his attention as you all saw in this chapter. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kate & Kassidy, Age 18**

** November 19****th****, 2036; the one day that Jenny dreaded had arrived no matter how hard she had tried to stop it. Today Kate and Kassidy were eighteen years old, albeit they weren't her first set of kids to turn eighteen; it was still a shock. Kate and Kassidy were her babies, there were no more little Gibbs running through the house. That made Jenny quite sad. Before she knew the girls would be heading off to college and the Gibbs household would be empty. There wasn't anything wrong in Jenny's mind when she thought of her and Jethro having their home to themselves in a few months' time, she had just been used to having her daughters around; all seven of them. **

** By this point; the remainder of the quads had taken the leap of faith and settled down. Jethro had walked five of his seven daughters down the aisle and he was in no hurry to walk his last two daughters down the aisle. Kelly was still Kelly Gibbs – Grant, but had decided to completely take her husband's last name just as her mother had once and just like her step-mom did. Delilah was now Delilah Taylor. Arabella was now Arabella Tanner. And Emiliana was now Emiliana Wilson. Of course Madison was still Madison Ryan. **

** Amira had retired from the Corps as a General, she was also one of the few Marines to rise to the highest rank of both enlisted and officer within the Corps ever which made Jethro quite proud. What also made Jethro proud was that along the way Amira had inspired his nephews to join up when they could. But little did Jenny and Jethro know at the moment but they were about to be surprised by their twins once again. Kate and Kassidy had decided to follow in their family's military footsteps once they turned eighteen. Kate had decided to enlist in the Corps while her twin had decided to join the Navy in honor their maternal grandfather. Today the twins were planning on telling their parents what they had decided and hoped to God their parents would be okay with the decision that had been made.**

** Things were changing fast for the Gibbs family whether Jenny liked it or not. The night before Jenny and Jethro threw Amira a Welcome Home/Happy Retirement from the Corps party. And of course Abby tried to plan the whole thing but Jenny had stood her ground long enough for Abby to realize that Jenny was fully capable of throwing a party for Amira. After all Jenny had been at the party planning helm a lot longer than Abby had. With the party the night before everyone was up until the wee hours of the morning. So when Jenny, Jethro and their twin daughters woke up hours after the party end, the quartet were instant best friends with the family Keurig. Noemi was stunned to see how tired her bosses were but she also loved seeing how coffee dependent the youngest two Gibbs senoritas were. Seeing Kate and Kassidy with their coffee cups literally attached to their hands as if the cups had been glued on reminded Noemi of the quads so much.**

**Everyone that was in the kitchen knew that they had another long day ahead of them. Kate and Kassidy were having their party today. This particular November had been unseasonably warm so it was if the Indian summer just continued after August had ended two months or so ago. So due the extended Indian summer, Kate and Kassidy were able to have a barbeque for their eighteenth which was something that they had always wanted but never got since they were autumn babies.**

**The usual suspects were in attendance plus a few guests no one expected to be there. Jack and Ann were there celebrating their granddaughters' birthday. Jaylyn and her family were at the barbeque. Kelly and Charlie were there as well as Shannon. Of course the twins found it a bit odd that their sister's mother was at their barbeque when she had no direct ties to them. Rachel came with her husband as well as their son and daughter who were around the same age as the twins. Delilah and Carson were there. Arabella and Zach were hanging out as were Emiliana and Zane. Madison and Parker were there along with Sam. And of course the girls' extended NCIS family was also at the barbeque. Of course Kate, Paula and Dana were also there in spirit.**

**There were a few political figures were there because Jenny had to invite them due to her career. Jenny, Jethro and Sam all periodically talked to the political power players because they had to; but for the most part the NCIS group as the political people called them stuck to themselves throughout the course of the barbeque.**

**Since everyone was avoiding the political people at the barbeque until they left, Kate and Kassidy figured it was now or never when it came to telling their family about them joining the Marines and the Navy.**

"**Kassidy and I have something to tell all of you." Kate said. **

"**Go ahead." **

"**Kate and I are joining the Corps and the Navy."**

**No one said anything for what seemed like an eternity.**

"**I'm joining the Corps and I am actually leaving for basic training at Parris Island in the morning while Kassidy is joining the Navy and is leaving for OSC training at the Naval Station in Newport, Rhode Island when I leave tomorrow."**

**There was more silence. Eventually everyone came around and were quite proud of the girls.**

_**Eighteen years, Kate Jayden Gibbs; you've carried our name quite well over the years. I am so proud of you.**_

_**Kassidy Jacey Gibbs, you've made me so proud over the past eighteen years and you just made even more proud of you. Keep wearing my name with pride**_

_**My sweet granddaughters, I am so proud of you just as I am of your sisters, your mother, aunt and cousins. Your grandfather is proud of you too and is pleased with your choices to join the Corps and the Navy. Be safe my baby girls.**_

**Hours had passed and all the guests, that were at the barbeque physically as well as spiritually had left for the night leaving the Gibbs family to themselves for the remainder of the night. The five older Gibbs girls along with their respective spouses had decided to stay the night. Kelly and the quads' respective husbands knew that it was important to their wives that they got to spend some time with their sisters before they left in the morning. The family had decided to settle in the living room for the rest of night just minutes before the new episode of TNT's **_**Rizzoli & Isles**_** aired.**

"**Is it me or does Dr. Maura Isles look a lot like Kate?" Kate asked the rest of the family on a commercial break.**

"**She kind of does." Jethro answered his daughter before the show came back from commercial break.**

**For the remainder of the episode the Gibbs family watched the rest of the **_**Rizzoli & Isles **_**episode before calling it a night.**

**A/N: I figured that it was time for Kate, Paula and the girls' maternal grandmother to make another appearence and I couldn't have thought of a better time than the twins' eighteenth birthday. Also the third season of TNT's _Rizzoli & Isles' _premiered recently here in the States which inspired the ending of this chapter; I also figured that since I paid homage to _The Waltons_ in a previous chapter as you all know that it was only right to reference my other favorite crime show that stars our favorite Sasha Alexander in it as Dr. Maura Isles. I hope you all like this chapter and like the fact that the girls are respectively following in their father and grandfather's military footsteps. Please Review, I need more reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Clearly I don't NCIS or the song that appears later on in this chapter. NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario of course and I am a mere fan of the man's genious and his phenomonal work with NCIS, JAG and all the other shows he's done over the years. I am just a mere fan that wishes that Kate, Jenny, Macy & Franks were still alive as well as partially hoping that the powers that be at the set of NCIS will come to there senses and bring Jamie Lee Curtis back in season 10 to continue reprising her role as Dr. Samantha "Sam" Ryan cause the Activia commercials are getting ridiculous at this point. Also the song that appears later on belongs to LeeAnn Womack and the people who wrote the song for her back in the day. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I CANNOT STRESS HOW IMPORTANT REVIEWING IS, I NEED MORE REVIEWS; THEY HAVE BEEN LACKING AS OF LATE... **

**ENJOY!**

**Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey, Age 18**

** September 15****th****, 2035; it was a typical autumn day in the Washington, DC and Silver Spring areas. The original Shepard sisters sat at the patio table on the back deck of Jaylyn Shepard's Silver Spring home. Before them in the spacious backyard were their respective daughters playing a bit of backyard water balloon baseball. Anyone else who would come across this particular backyard on this particular day and saw four thirty-six year olds, two seventeen year olds and three eighteen year olds playing with water balloons in the backyard of a suburban home to be a bit odd. Especially on an autumn day like today.**

** Thing of it was, it wasn't odd for the girls or their respective mothers. While the girls played their game, Jenny and Jaylyn were throwing back some cold beers while they watched the game before them. Jenny and Jaylyn were in their husbands' opinions looking pretty damn good for being 65 and 60 years old respectively. But that wasn't relevant today, what was relevant was that Jaylyn's girls were now legally adults. This made Jaylyn as sad as it had made Jenny when the quads turned eighteen the year Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey were born. Jaylyn was quite adamant that her sister would be just as sadden when Kate and Kassidy turned eighteen the following year, but unlike her sister; Jaylyn still had her sons who were seven years away from growing up.**

** With the girls before them Jenny and Jaylyn were feeling a bit nostalgic. In a few hours' time the collective, the entire motley crew of NCIS dysfunctional-ness would be at a local karaoke haunt per the Shepard triplets' wish. Since they were babies, Jaylyn sang to them every night before they went to bed. When they were babies it was Jaylyn's way of soothing the girls so that they would fall asleep but as they got older that had changed. Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey loved hearing their mother sing to them so much that they would purposefully be difficult when it came to going to bed over the years. **

**Jaylyn didn't mind though since on some level even when she and Kasey first got together all those years ago and even after she had the boys, Jaylyn still considered it to be her and the girls against the world. Jaylyn and the girls were sort of like Lorelei and Rory from **_**Gilmore Girls **_**in that respect. So the time that Jaylyn had with the girls before they went to bed or when it was just the four of them over the years were more than precious to Jaylyn. They were moments that she would never trade in a million years for anything else. **

**So hours later the group had vacated the backyard and was now occupying the karaoke bar with the rest of the collective. The girls egged their mother to get up on the stage whenever the opportunity presented itself. They wanted Jaylyn to sing the song that she always sang to them. The song that she sung to them every night for the past eighteen years and the nine months she had been pregnant with them all those years ago. As much as Jaylyn was enjoying her daughters begging she could tell that it was starting to bother the others so she gave in somewhat.**

**Jaylyn told the man who was running the karaoke equipment what song she wanted and he had asked her if she wanted the lyrics on the screen in front of her but Jaylyn said it wasn't necessary. With that the music started and Jaylyn waited for the music to give her the cue she waited for.**

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**_  
_**Never settle for the path of least resistance**_  
_**Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',**_  
_**Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',**_  
_**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,**_  
_**When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,**_  
_**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,**_  
_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_  
_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_  
_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,**_  
_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**_  
_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_  
_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_  
_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**Dance...I hope you dance.**_  
_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_  
_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance..**_  
_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along**_  
_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**_

**The song ended and Jaylyn left the stage as quickly as she could. Her daughters were beaming with happiness and that's all that mattered to her. A year from now the girls would be nineteen and away at college just as their cousins, Madalyn and Asher had done when they were the girls' age. And when this moment came a year from now it would just be Jaylyn, Kasey and the boys in that big old house of theirs. Not that it bothered Jaylyn that come September of 2036 that she would be the only woman in the house, what bothered her was that her baby girls would be gone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Short A/N this time, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! More reviews are needed, wanted and appreciated**

**Tali & Monique, Age 18**

** December 3****rd****, 2036; Tony and Ziva had asked their two youngest daughters, their two youngest children what they wanted/what they wanted to do for their eighteenth birthday. Tali and Monique had said they wanted to go on a trip overseas for their eighteenth birthday, but they hadn't said where they wanted to go exactly. Although having a mother who had various ways to extricate things out of a person when she wanted it reminded the girls that they couldn't hold off with making their decision for too long. Of course Ziva would never in a million years coerce her daughters in to telling her where they wanted to go like she did with Laura Osgood during the Tanner kidnapping case from 2005.**

** Truth be told, Tali and Monique knew where they wanted to go; they were too afraid to tell their parents what their chosen destination was. Tali and Monique wanted to go to Tel-Aviv, but they knew how their mother felt about her former homeland as well as how their mother felt about their grandfather who still resided in Tel-Aviv. They also understood why their mother became a naturalized U.S. citizen twenty-six years ago. Tali and Monique were waiting for the opportune moment to reveal where they wanted to go. Of course only two other people knew where Tali and Monique wanted to go. And those two people were the girls own sister and brother.**

** Madalyn and Asher had opted to take their kid sisters out for lunch at Applebee's for the girls' eighteenth.**

"**So when are you guys going to tell Mom and Dad that you want to go to Tel-Aviv?" Madalyn asked.**

"**When are you going to tell Mom and Dad that you're engaged?" Tali questioned her older sister.**

"**Come on that's not far, Tal; you can't answer a question with another question." Asher stated.**

"**When are you going to tell them that you're dropping out of grad school to go live in New York to pursue a baseball career, Ash?" Monique asked.**

"**Okay, okay; that's enough. Let's just give it a rest and enjoy lunch without arguing for once." Madalyn said switching to mediator mode.**

"**We're Italian, sis; it's in our blood to argue." Asher commented.**

**The twins smiled at their brother's comment as the waiter brought the group their drinks and took their entrée orders. Of course only two out of the four DiNozzo quartet were of legal drinking age at this point in time. Madalyn had an Appletini in front of her while Asher had a cold Budweiser in front of him. There was an upside to being thirty and twenty-six respectively and having two kid sisters that were old enough to drive but still too young to drink legally. Tali had a glass of Dr. Pepper in front of her while her twin who for the past eighteen years of their lives since the day they were born was exactly five minutes younger than her had a Mountain Dew in front of her.**

"**All kidding aside, when are you two telling Mom and Dad that you want to go over to Israel? You know that they want an answer from you two like right now." **

"**We'll tell them, it's just a sensitive subject with mom considering the hell Saba put Mom through."**

"**Yes we all know, but you two still have to tell them and soon; they are the ones paying for the airline tickets."**

"**And they sure as hell aren't going to let you two go over to Israel by yourselves despite your age so one of them or both of them will be chaperoning." Asher said chiming in after his sisters' back and forth conversation.**

"**Or we could persuade them to have one of you tag along or even convince them to let both of you chaperone if they feel we need to be chaperoned." Tali said as she got a devious look in her eyes she mentally began planning things.**

**Shortly after Tali spoke, Monique was on her twin's train of thought and had the same devious look in her eyes.**

"**I don't like the sound of that." Madalyn and Asher said warily in unison.**

**After lunch that afternoon, Tali and Monique sat down with their parents and told them where they would like to go for their birthday trip.**

"**You want to go where?" Ziva asked somewhat admonished at what she had just heard.**

"**Tel-Aviv." Monique said clarifying what Tali had said moments before.**

"**The answer is no. You two can anywhere else in the world, Israel and Tel-Aviv are out of the question." Ziva said firmly.**

"**Ziva, relax; one of us can go with them to Israel." Tony said.**

"**Actually we were kind of hoping if Maddy and Ash could go with us."**

"**And we promise we won't go near Mossad or even contact Saba."**

**Ziva was silent for some time before she gave her daughters an answer. Clearly she was mulling everything over.**

"**Fine you girls can go, your sister and brother will chaperone. And you must keep in touch and stay the hell away from Mossad."**

"**And from your grandfather." Tony said finishing his wife's sentence.**

**The girls were happy. As they left their parents, Ziva saw that the girls knew something else.**

"**What else do you know?" Ziva questioned.**

"**Nothing."**

"**What do you know?"**

"**Maddy is engaged."**

"**And Ash is dropping out of grad school to pursue a baseball career." Monique said finishing her sister's sentence as they headed upstairs.**

**Ziva rolled her eyes after hearing the news about her and Tony's eldest children.**

"**I don't understand why they insist on keeping secrets from us."**

"**They insist on doing that cause they get that from their spy mother." Tony said trying to lighten the mood.**

"**Shut up." Ziva said as she left the room.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kyle Luca, Age 18**

**December 13****th****, 2036; it was a snowy sort of day on this particular December day. But this day was more than just a snow day for Kyle Luca. As usual he was the last kid out of Generation AO to turn eighteen. Only in the recent past, Kyle Luca had revealed to his parents and eventually to his extended family that he had been dating/seriously involved with Rachel's eighteen year old daughter; Isabella "Bella" Cranston. Of course that bit of information was the icing on the proverbial cake as far as the extended family went since they had recently learned that Madalyn was engaged to another member of the Cranston clan. Madalyn and Rachel's eighteen year old son; Cooper "Coop" Cranston were engaged. Of course there was a twelve year age gap between Madalyn and Cooper, but no one said a word when it came to that since everyone knew if they had they would be on the receiving end of a head slap from Jethro; since there also was a twelve year age gap between him and his wife of thirty-seven years. It was odd to think that only two years ago Jenny and Jethro celebrated their thirty-fifth anniversary and that in a mere three years they would be celebrating their fortieth anniversary. **

**All that pretty much replayed in anyone's mind was the one line Tony said after he learned of his daughter's engagement to Cooper, the one thing he had always said whenever Rachel was around or had just arrived; **_**Doctor Kate's sister.**_** Of course as soon as Kyle Luca announced that he was dating Bella, Tim knew as well as Abby and the rest of the team that Tony wouldn't be able to help himself when it came to making a reference to Kristen Stewart's character from the **_**Twilight Saga**_**. All Kyle Luca wanted to do for his eighteenth birthday since Kate & Kassidy had a barbeque for their eighteenth birthday, Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey had their karaoke night for their eighteenth and of course Tali & Monique were overseas in Israel with their older siblings. In fact the DiNozzo kids were flying back to DC at the moment. They were still six hours away from landing at one of the DC airports. **

**Kyle Luca knew all of this; he also knew that by the time that Madalyn, Asher, Tali and Monique landed State side that they would want to do nothing but sleep due to the jetlag that would come from the eleven hour flight they were currently on. That was completely understandable so with all of this stored inside of what the others called Kyle Luca's **_**super genius mind. **_**With everyone all over and doing their own things, Kyle Luca had decided that he wanted to visit the two colleges that he would be spending the next few years of his life at LSU and eventually GSU of course with his parents in tow. Abby was more than thrilled to be walking the grounds of her alma mater once again. Memories were flowing back to her from the minute she set foot on her old college campus. Both Kyle Luca and Tim knew how much this meant to Abby. **

**Of course with Abby away from the safety of NCIS and Jethro's protection made Jethro all the more tense about Abby's safety. Not that he didn't completely trust Tim when it came to Abby's safety, since Tim had kept Abby perfectly safe when they were down in Mexico some years ago. Jethro was just being Jethro as his daughters, his wife and his team put it. Jethro knew that Abby was perfectly safe.**

**So Abby showed her son and husband around to the various locales at LSU. Tomorrow they would be heading over to Georgia to see the GSU campus. After the day long tour of the LSU campus the trio just wanted to crash in bed for the most part. As Caf-Pow fueled as Abby had been for the entire day, the caffeine high was coming to an end and she was crashing. Kyle Luca was tired but like Tony and pretty much any teenage boy in America; he was super hungry.**

"**Son, its past midnight and we've got another long day ahead of us. You need to rest; your mother will be taking us all over GSU later." Tim advised his son as he got ready for bed in the hotel room the trio was sharing for their time in Baton Rouge.**

"**Dad, I'm hungry. We barely ate a thing today."**

"**You sound like Tony." Abby teased.**

"**Thanks Mom."**

**Kyle Luca would be graduating from LSU in May of 2041 and would graduate from GSU in May of 2043. Kyle Luca would be twenty-three when he received his Bachelor's degree then obviously he would be twenty-five by the time he had his Master's degree.**

"**Fine, go grab a burger from the burger place we saw on our way back and come straight back." Abby instructed her son.**

"**Okay. Thanks." **

"**Son…"**

"**Relax, Dad; I have my knife and yes Mom before you ask I do have my phone one me too."**

**With that Kyle Luca left his parents in the hotel room. Within seconds of leaving the hotel room, Kyle Luca's cell phone rang.**

"**Mom, I'm not even out of the hotel yet."**

"**Ky-Ky, It's not your mom; it's Bella and we need to talk now. It's important."**

"**Okay, fire away; Bells." Kyle Luca said trying to hide the unsure tone his voice had.**

**One phone call and a trip to the local burger joint cut short lead Kyle Luca to return the hotel room completely ashen in his face. Abby asked her son what was wrong and of course Kyle Luca told his mom to forget about it. But Kyle Luca couldn't; Bella and Rachel wouldn't let him. Of course the minute his mother and Jethro found out what he was keeping to himself at the moment, they wouldn't let him stand idly by.**

**A/N: For those of you that have decoded my poor attempt at subtle hinting, congrats and please don't judge or tell anyone else who is reading this. Let them figure it out on their own. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have revealed within this chapter what was the cause behind the phone call Kyle Luca got at the end of the previous chapter, y'all will see it as you read it and if you don't catch it feel free to pm me whenever and I will tell you what it is. Also I am leaving on vacation on Sunday for a week and I doubt I'll be able to update this until I get back. Sorry for the inconvience. Please Read and Review, I will try to get at least another chapter up here before I leave on vacation on Sunday. **

**Jordan & Dylan, Age 18**

** August 20****th****, 2042; the 2042 baseball season had been underway and in full swing for a solid five months now. Today when Jordan and Dylan were the newest set of kids to turn eighteen. They had spent the weeks and days leading up to their eighteenth birthday looking at the home games the Washington Nationals had around their birthday. The only home game stint the Nationals had at their home park; Nationals Park was a four game stint against the Atlanta Braves after the Braves finished their series match up against the New York Yankees at their home field. So as a collective birthday present to the boys; Kasey, Jaylyn, Jethro, Jenny, the boys' sisters and their cousins all chipped in to buy the boys front row seats on the first base line just behind the Nationals' dugout.**

** So the days leading up to the boys' birthday were quite suspenseful for them. When August 20****th**** finally rolled around Jordan and Dylan were up as early as humanly possible. They changed into their Nationals jerseys before one of them checked on the Nationals' website to see who the starting pitcher was for the Nationals as well as the Braves, this afternoon while the other twin made breakfast. While Dylan cooked and Jordan checked the starting pitchers, Jordan also checked the standings for the National League East division. The boys already knew that the Nationals only needed today's game to sweep the Braves and to move into the first place slot since the New York Mets had just lost their three game set to their rivals from across the Hudson river in New York.**

** Jethro would be over to pick the boys and Kasey up for the game soon. Downside was that Kasey was still in bed fast asleep next to his wife. By this point Jordan was done with what he had been doing and joined his brother in the kitchen for breakfast just as Dylan finished cooking the eggs and sausage.**

** "Dad still sleeping, Danny?"**

** "Of course he is. Where else would he be?"**

** "I swear if they are up and they are…" Jordan trailed off as the image in his mind came into focus and completely disgusted him.**

** "Thanks a lot for that mental picture bro."**

** "Even if we were doing that, we as two married adults have every right to do such things within the walls of our home as well as our bedroom." Jaylyn said putting her sons' in their place as she and Kasey joined the boys.**

** "Happy Birthday boys." Kasey said to his sons in a somewhat subtle way of telling his wife to lay off a bit.**

** "Subtle Kase. Happy Birthday, my boys."**

** With that the group heard a car horn honk from outside.**

** "That's Uncle Jethro."**

** "We've got to go."**

** "You guys go, I'll be out in two seconds; three at the most."**

** The boys ran out to the car after they picked up their baseball mitts. Kasey quickly helped Jaylyn clean up from the boys' breakfast before he did a quick change in the hallway bathroom.**

** "So how are things going for Kyle and Bella?"**

** "As well as things can go for two unmarried twenty-three year olds with a five year old can be."**

** "Okay, we'll finish this later."**

** "Don't we always."**

** "I have to go…"**

** "Before Jethro and the boys kill you, I know."**

** Kasey kissed his wife good bye and left. Jaylyn washed the boys' breakfast dishes before she poured herself some red wine.**

_**Those boys of yours turned out quite well, my love. They are just as perfect as their sisters.**_

** A smile came across Jaylyn's face as she put the pre-game on for the game that her husband, sons and brother-in-law where on their way to. While Jethro, Kasey and the boys were taking their seats as Jaylyn sat down on the couch in the living room with the television on and her wine in hand.**

** After finishing her glass of wine; Jaylyn had inadvertently fallen asleep on the couch. The daydream she had been having the past few days had turned into a dream of hers after she closed her eyes. At first she had thought that she had entered into the alternate reality that Jethro went to when Michael Rose fired at him at the diner back in thirty years ago. Clearly it wasn't the diner in some alternate, imagined reality.**

** Jaylyn was on the back porch of what she believed was either her home or Jenny's. She was sitting on a porch swing that was facing the backyard. Before long when a summer breeze blew a familiar scent of vanilla and freesia with a small hint of freshly cut lavender orchid tickled her nose. Only one person smelled like that and that one person had been dead longer than Jaylyn's father had been.**

** "**_**Mom, is that you?" Jaylyn asked as she turned to see who was sitting next to her.**_

_** "Who else would it be baby girl?"**_

_** "How can this be? You're dead. Am I?"**_

_** "My sweet, crazy girl; you aren't dead. You just fell asleep on the couch in your living room."**_

_** "Okay then why are you here? Why am I here sitting on the porch swing from Aunt Jayda's Hamptons' home?"**_

_** "So you can see what I see every day."**_

_** "Then why the hell am I here?" **_

_** "Jen?"**_

_** "Yeah J, it's me. Now why the hell am I here, Mom. My girls are adults and are happily married. You're a bit too late with me."**_

_** "It would be the first time she was late or that you were late I should say." Jaylyn said cheekily.**_

_** "Jennifer, Jaylyn; please let's be civil here. I don't have much time before either of you wakes up."**_

** With that reprimand Jaylyn, Jenny and their mother sat on the porch swing from their mother's sister's Hamptons' home watching various scenes from past events in Jenny and Jaylyn's lives. But the trip down memory lane was instantly interrupted by the sound of the plasma screen television from Jaylyn's living room and the sound of Jenny's private line at work ringing.**

** "**_**What's that?" Jenny asked her mother as the trio watched the scene of the quads bonding over drinks in the living after Kelly had put Kate and Kassidy to bed the night before their fifth birthday.**_

_** "Well my dear, while your sister fell asleep in her living room at home; you dozed off at your desk."**_

_** "Jethro is probably calling from the game."**_

_** "Go my loves, return back to the world of the living. Enjoy your lives, your husbands and those beautiful grandkids of mine."**_

_** "But Mom…" Jaylyn said trailing off.**_

_** "Baby girl, it's time for you to go and be with your family. Besides I'm always watching."**_

**Jenny and Jaylyn both woke up in their respective places. Jaylyn watched the game while Jenny answered her phone. After Jenny hung up with Jethro, she dialed her sister.**

** "J, did you just have a dream about mom and us?"**

** "On Aunt Jayda's porch swing from her Hamptons' home?"**

** "Yeah…"**

** "Yeah I did."**

** With that Jenny and Jaylyn left the conversation as is. The duo returned to the activities that had been preoccupying their attention before they took their nap.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So sorry it has taken so long to update this, I was vacation last week with my sister and our mom in Orlando, FL and we only got back this past Sunday. Please Read and Review as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

**Kate & Kassidy, Age 21**

** November 19****th****, 2039; four years later and it was time for yet another birthday. Today was Kate and Kassidy's twenty-first birthday. Kate was a Corporal while her twin was a Petty Officer 3****rd**** class. Both girls had requested leave from their respective commanding officers. The girls got their requested leave time. Jenny lounged in the backyard on the deck on one of chaise lounge chairs, their daughters; all seven of the congregated in the living room/family room while the husbands of the five eldest Gibbs girls were off doing their own thing. Jethro was in a whole different part of the house and it wasn't the basement working on the latest wood project. Over the years Jethro had built his share of boats. There was the one he named after Diane, that was the one that **_**he burned cause he could stand seeing another man sail off on her**_** even though semantically speaking he didn't have to worry about the boat version of his ex-wife since Fornell had already sailed off on Diane. Jethro had built six additional boats after The**_** Kelly **_**had been involved in the case that Leyla's mother was a part of years ago. So **_**The Delilah, The Emiliana, The Arabella, The Madison as well as The Kate and The Kassidy**_** were all docked at the nearby marina.**

** But that was irrelevant at the moment. He was spending part of his daughters' birthday cleaning out the crawl space of the house per Jenny's request. While cleaning he came across some of Kelly's old things just as he had countless times over years before he had learned that she didn't die while he was serving in Kuwait. As Jethro was going through and old box that had all the papers and crafts that the quads and twins did in school over the years in it, Jethro had found an old paper from a project that the twins did for a project of theirs.**

_**Kate Gibbs**_

_** Kassidy Gibbs**_

_** History**_

_** Ms. Leeanna**_

_** Sept. 12**__**th**__**, 2017**_

_** Twenty-four hours or so ago the United States of America stopped for some time. We paused to remember the brave souls that died sixteen years ago when Al-Qaeda attacked us on our soil in New York, Pennsylvania and here in the country's capital. Of course those of us in Ms. Leeanna's class were mere glimmer in our parents' eyes; we still understand what happened that fateful day thanks to our families who endure the crisis. Growing up in one of the three cities that where in the receiving end of the terrorist attacks as well as having our grandfathers and our father serve the United States in the Navy and Marines made us recall something out father, Marine Gunnery Sergeant/ NCIS Senior Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs once said.**_

_** A year or two after the September 11**__**th**__** attacks our father and his team of NCIS Special Agents as well as the agency's Forensic specialists had a case of a Marine who died while serving his country. Our father told the son of the fallen Marine that it was okay to shed tears at his father's funeral in front of the other Marines that were in attendance. Our father told the son of the fallen Marine about John F. Kennedy Jr. saluting his father's coffin during JFK's funeral. In case it isn't clear who we have such high respect for at this point in the report, we have high respect for our father; Leroy Jethro Gibbs. So we salute our father just as JFK Jr. saluted his father and we along with our older sisters full heartedly thank our father for serving the United States in the U.S. Marine Corps.**_

** After Jethro had finished reading the paper his daughters had written years ago, he left the crawl space in the attic and looked for his daughters. He had found them in the living room with their sisters. The girls were watching Julia Roberts and Richard Gere in **_**Pretty Woman**_** when Jethro entered the room. Without saying a word or doing really anything at all Jethro walked over to where the twins were sitting and kissed them each on the top of their heads.**

** In a few hours all of the girls were going out to the local bar for Kate and Kassidy's first legal drink. Kelly had taken Delilah, Emiliana, Arabella and Madison out to the same bar they were going to for the twins' twenty-first birthday. When Kate had stepped away to go to the bathroom and Kassidy had gone into the kitchen to get herself some more pink lemonade; their older sisters huddled up in a Tony inspired **_**mini campfire**_** before their sisters' returned.**

** "We have their gifts, right?" Kelly asked her younger sisters.**

** "Of course we do, Kels." **

** "Where are they?"**

** "Maddy has Kassie's and I have Kat's." Arabella responded.**

** "Maddy and Aria have what for Kassie and I?" Kate inquired.**

** "Nothing." Emiliana thought and responded as quickly as she could to cover up the conversation she and her sisters were in the middle of when their kid sisters rejoined them.**

** Shortly after that the twins returned. Once the movie ended the group left for the bar. As expected the girls said good-bye to their parents then the older Gibbs girls kissed their respective husbands good bye.**

** In the blink of an eye the Gibbs girls were at The Thief's Haunt, the bar they decided to go. The bartender asked what they were celebrating as he took their drink orders. Kate and Kassidy had been carded during their time at the bar. Midway through their stint at the bar; Kelly, Delilah, Emiliana, Arabella and Madison decided that now was the prime opportunity to give their sisters their birthday presents. Kate and Kassidy unwrapped and opened up the box that contained the gift from their sisters. **

**Within the box was sterling silver necklace that had been engraved on the front and back of the heart pennant. On the front of the heart were L.J.G's girls**_**. **_**On the back were the twins' initials of **_**KJG. **_**Kate and Kassidy thanked their sisters for the necklaces before they helped each other put their respective necklace on. A few drinks later and the seven Gibbs girls were walking in the front door. **

**Jenny was up in bed but in the typical and true protective father mode; Jethro had stayed up and waited for his daughters to come home from The Thief's Haunt. The following morning Kate and Kassidy's leave would be over and they had to return to their respective ships at the ports they had been docked at.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aliyah, Juliet & Zoey, Age 21**

** September 15****th****, 2038; the Shepard girls were in their junior year of college and to say that it was hard for Jaylyn to not have her girls around was an understatement. Aliyah, Juliet and Zoey had decided long before their senior year of high school had come to an end that they were attending Yale University. They also knew back then when they told their family that they were attending college in New Haven, Connecticut in the fall that their mother would likely end up in tears. Eventually Jaylyn had come to terms with her daughters being miles away. Jaylyn knew perfectly well that the girls would keep in touch and when they could; they would come home from school.**

** This particular year the girls' birthday fell in the middle of the week. So they celebrated their birthday together and with their friends at school. That weekend they were celebrating with their parents and brothers before their Aunt, Uncle and cousins along with everyone else from the NCIS extended family showered them with birthday wishes and gifts. But this birthday out of all twenty-one birthdays so far was the first of many that they weren't celebrating with their family right away. That kind of bummed them out as much as it bothered Jaylyn.**

** That morning the girls were in their dorm listening to Carly Rae Jepsen's **_**Call Me Maybe**_** before they went to breakfast and their 1100 class. They knew that at some point their mother would be calling to wish them a happy birthday and to make sure they weren't drinking and driving tonight when they went out with their friends.**

**I _threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_**

**_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_**  
**_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_**  
**_I wasn't looking for this,_**  
**_But now you're in my way_**

**_Your stare was holdin',_**  
**_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**  
**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**  
**_Where you think you're going, baby?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**  
**_And this is crazy,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe?_**

** The landline in the girls' dorm rang as predicted. Before they answered the phone Juliet turned the music down some.**

_**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
_**Try to chase me,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**You took your time with the call,**_  
_**I took no time with the fall**_  
_**You gave me nothing at all,**_  
_**But still, you're in my way**_

_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_  
_**Have foresight and it's real**_  
_**I didn't know I would feel it,**_  
_**But it's in my way**_

** "Happy 21****st**** Birthday, my loves." Jaylyn said from her desk in the squad room.**

** "Thanks Mom." the girls said in unison.**

_**Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**_

**_Hey, I just met you,_**  
**_And this is crazy,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_  
_**At you baby,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
_**Try to chase me,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so, so bad**_

** "I don't have much time before your uncle tears through here again wanting answers from us, but I had to call you girls before we got too wrapped up in the case."**

** "What happened?" Aliyah asked clearly interested from the moment her mother said that the team had a case.**

** "Petty Officer overdosed on crack cocaine that he smuggled on to the ship he was stationed on and one his lackeys, another Petty Officer was gunned down in the process."**

** Aliyah was a criminal justice major at Yale while Juliet was an English/Literature major at Yale. Zoey was an Art History major at the Ivy League University. So Juliet and Zoey were as fascinated about the case as their sister was.**

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that**_  
_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_  
_**At you baby,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
_**Try to chase me,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

** "You girls are going out tonight with your friends, right?"**

** "Yes Mom, we are." Juliet said wanting to speed the phone call up some so they were able to get something to eat before class.**

** "Well be safe and enjoy yourselves, just don't drink and drive."**

** "We'll be careful; Mom, don't worry." Zoey said.**

** "I'm a mom, Zoey Jolie. I have to worry about three of you and your brothers."**

** "Incoming." Tony said as he spotted Jethro stepping off of the elevator with a cup of coffee in hand.**

** "I think that means you should go, Mom; before Uncle Jethro blows up." Aliyah said.**

** "Time to say good-bye, J."**

** "Your Uncle says Happy Birthday. See you this weekend." Jaylyn said as she hung up.**

** Sometime later after the girls were done with their classes for the day and long before they went out with their friends, the girls got a call from Jenny. Jenny wished her nieces a happy birthday. Aliyah asked how the case their mother had mentioned earlier was going, to which Jenny said it had hit a brick wall which only made their Uncle that much more annoying as he pulled all the agency's resources to close the case. Once the girls were done talking to their Aunt; they worked on some homework, got ready and went out with their friends until the wee hours of the following morning. Thankfully the girls each had one mid-afternoon class the next day so they were able to sleep away the hangovers they each had.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tali & Monique, Age 21**

** December 3****rd****, 2039; Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was sitting in the living room of his five bedrooms, three and half bath home that he had shared with his wife; Ziva and their four children over the years. Over those years Madalyn had moved out of the house that she had spent a majority of her life in after her father had been told about her and Asher. Madalyn and Coop got married about a year or so after they had started living together. Asher, despite how odd it was had married this girl by the name of Spencer; that he met one day when he was playing a game on one of the Washington Nationals' minor league teams. Spencer caught the ball Asher had hit as his debut solo home run with the Nationals' triple A team two summers ago. Since then Asher and Spencer had been inseparable. About a year and a half after Madalyn and Coop had tied the knot, Asher took the plunge with Spencer.**

** Like Kyle Luca; Tali and Monique were in their junior year of college. Kate and Kassidy were climbing the ranks within the branches of the U.S. Military they had gone into three years prior. Kyle Luca was definitely enjoying his junior year at LSU while he juggled fatherhood with being a husband at the young age of twenty and a half years. Tali and Monique came home days before from Ohio State to be with their parents, their siblings and their in-laws on their birthday. Of course whoever was around from the NCIS family would be celebrating the girls' birthday with them this weekend. And as expected the girls got their yearly birthday phone call from both of their grandfathers, their mother's mentor/Monique's namesake as well as Kyle Luca and his family who had been living in Baton Rouge, Louisiana for almost three years now.**

** On this particular morning, the team had the weekend off; partially due to the twins' birthday and the fact that Jenny had convinced Jethro that the case of the U.S. Naval attaché's death had hit a brick wall. Tony had been the first one up and it would be awhile before the rest of the family woke up. So Tony sat in the kitchen, staring out the window somewhat contemplating his life with his favorite brew of coffee that only he was able to drink in hand. Whenever he absentmindedly set his cup of coffees down on the table before him, he would twist his wedding band around the finger it had rested on for years now as he contemplated what he was contemplating.**

** His mind had gone back to that fateful day, the day that Ziva had waltzed into the squad room after Kate's death, after Jethro and Jenny left the agency for an hour.**

_**What if Kate didn't die? What if that smug bastard missed?**_

_** What if?**_

**Tali was the first and what seemed like the only one out of the group that was sleeping to be awake. Tali stood where the stairs and the kitchen met with each other. She stood there watching her father stare off into space.**

** "Contemplating life, huh Dad?" Tali said snapping Tony back to reality.**

** "You could say that. Happy Birthday."**

** "Thanks. Let me guess, you're wondering what your life would be like if Uncle Ari didn't make the shot that killed Kate thirty-four years ago?"**

** Tony didn't say a word. Tali poured herself some coffee and made it just like Tony made his, only hers was a bit sweeter than his.**

** "Your life could have gone two ways, dad."**

** "Hmmm."**

** "First off, Kate would survive in both scenarios."**

** "So how do you see it play out in the first scenario, Lee – lee?" **

** "Well Kate survives, the two of you get married, Dr. Cranston becomes your sister-in- law, Kate becomes an NCIS Special Agent; completely ditching the Secret Service. You stay with the Baltimore PD and occasionally work with Gibbs. And Kate has your daughter which you let Kate name Kelly."**

** "Second scenario."**

** "Kate survives; you two marry and start family together. But after the kid is born due to the stress of work and parenthood along with whatever else adds to your stress level drives you to have an affair with Mom which then makes everything go haywire."**

** "Just like it does in the movies, huh?"**

** "Pretty much."**

** "So I have it pretty good then."**

** "I'd say you do. A loving wife, three beautiful daughters, a son and two son-in-laws." Monique said as she joined in the conversation.**

** "Who has it good?" Ziva asked as she, Madalyn, Asher, Coop and Spencer came into the kitchen.**

** "I do."**

** "That's for damn sure." Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around Tony as she stood behind him.**

** Everyone else in the room smiled and somewhat laughed as they looked on.**

**A/N: Clearly I don't own NCIS or the name of Asher's wife; her name was inspired by Troian Bellisario's character, Spencer Hastings on ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars. I think we all remember and loved the episode of NCIS that Troian starred alongside her brother aka Sean Murray per Papa Bellisario's wish of having her in the episode she was in, i.e. Twisted Sister from season four. PLEASE REVIEW, I HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF REVIEWS AS OF LATE.**

**Hope you all enjoyed these past two updates, and have no worries the next chapter is coming together in my mind as I type this A/N.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kyle Luca, Age 21**

** December 13****th****, 2039; even though it was a snowy sort of day in Baton Rouge, Kyle Luca McGee needed to go out for a run. He had a lot on his mind between his school work, his family and his mother calling every other day pleading with him to come back to DC for his birthday. But Kyle Luca knew that his mother didn't just want to see her son on his birthday, she wanted to see her grandkids and Kyle Luca was beyond certain that his mother-in-law was on his mother's bandwagon too. So as Kyle Luca ran he had his iPhone tucked in the back pocket of his pants and he had the music on full blast in the headphones. All he wanted to do was clear his mind before he returned home to Bella and their kids.**

** Three years ago to the day when Bella had called him, she told him that she was pregnant with their baby. Nine months later with a very crowded delivery room and even more crowded waiting room when Elle Grace McGee came into the world. About a year and a half later déjà vu happened a second time when Troian Ava McGee came into the picture with her twin sister; Shane Avery McGee. Elle would be two in nine months while her little sisters; Troian and Shane had just recently turned a year old. Needless to say having three kids under the age of five while juggling their education with their part-time jobs along with all their other responsibilities on their own was no cake walk. But Kyle and Bella were managing as best as they could. **

** Of course there had been moments over the past three years both Bella and Kyle had gone to the people they trusted the most for advice. Bella as expected called upon her mom for advice and help from time to time while Kyle went to Jethro. Of course not going to his own dad for help when it was needed was a bit odd at first but Jethro had been married a few times and having daughters were up Jethro's alley more than having daughters had been for Tim. Besides Jethro had always provided a safe haven for his team, his wife, his daughters and anyone who asked for it.**

** Kyle ran for quite some time. He ran for what seemed like miles. Kyle kind of felt a bit like Forest Gump when he was running except he didn't have Bella or anyone behind him a ways back shouting **_**Run, Kyle, Run**_** like it was in the movie. He knew that he had to wrap up the run, Bella would need his help back at the house with the girls before she went to her class at the local community college. That and there was the minor fact that he assumed that Bella had planned something cute for the girls to do for him today.**

** So with that in the back of his mind, Kyle jogged home from his current location. Along the way a few alligators reared their heads from the water as Kyle went by. It wasn't long before Kyle was back home and was about to walk through the front door. **

** "Happy Birthday, Daddy." Elle said as she ran over to Kyle as he came the door.**

** "Thank-you, Elle."**

** "I made this for you, Daddy. Mommy did the writing and I drew the picture."**

** "It's beautiful." Kyle said as he admired the handmade construction paper birthday card his eldest daughter made with Bella's help.**

** Bella had a smile on her face while she watched Elle and Kyle together as she fed the twins.**

** "Troian and Shane wanted to say Happy Birthday too, so I made their card for them."**

** "You had a busy day yesterday, Miss Elle." **

** "Oh it was nothing, Daddy."**

** Kyle went over to the table where Bella was sitting with Troian and Shane to thank the three of them as well. Shortly after Kyle had said thank – you to his girls, he helped Bella with the girls before they went to play in the living room. **

** "So how was your run? Your head clear?" Bella asked when it was just her and Kyle cleaning up after the girls' breakfast.**

** "It was fine and yes it's clear."**

** "Okay so have you made up your mind about DC? I'd really like to see everyone and our moms are dying to see the girls."**

** "Bells."**

** "No, Kyle. No matter how much they drive us crazy, they are family and we owe them that much since they helped us with everything after Elle was born. We wouldn't be here without them."**

** "Bells."**

** With that Elle came back into the kitchen, completely unbeknownst to her parents who were still arguing when she came into the kitchen.**

** "The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight." Elle said.**

** "She's just like, Mom." Bella said as she picked Elle up.**

** "You can say that again."**

** "So are we going back to DC, Daddy? Are we going to see Gammy Abby and Grandmama Ray – Ray?"**

** It was quite clear that Kyle had a hard time saying no to his daughter. By this point Troian and Shane came back which made saying no ten times harder on Kyle.**

** "We'll go." Kyle said caving in the second his daughter started giving him the sad puppy dog eyes.**

** After that the girls went back to playing in the other room, leaving their parents to what they had been doing in the kitchen.**

** "You so planned that." Kyle said as he took the frying pan from Bella to dry.**

** "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You can't prove it."**

** "Oh can't huh?"**

** "No you can't." Bella said as she set the dish towel down after she dried her hands.**

** "No you can't." Bella continued after she wrapped her arms around Kyle and whispered in his ears just so he could hear what she had to say.**

** After Bella said her peace, she gave Kyle a quick birthday kiss before she grabbed her school things and left for class. On her way out she kissed her daughters good – bye and told them to enjoy their day with Kyle.**

** "Your mother is a sneaky lady." Kyle said to his girls as they played together before him.**

**A/N: There will be two more chapters after this chapter for this story and then that's the end of this particular Jibbs series. Still trying to figure out what to do after this series, keep checking for new stories from me. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Jordan & Dylan, Age 21**

** August 20****th****, 2045; it was one of those lazy Sunday summer day on this particular day. By the time the boys had woke up late that morning they had discovered that it wasn't just them, their parents, their sisters and their brothers-in-laws within the walls of the Mitchell home. Apparently sometime around 1030 that morning while the boys were still in bed, their Aunt along with their cousins; Kelly included, Ziva and her daughters, and of course Abby too had come over with a dvd in hand. The boys were the only ones who didn't know what movie the women were watching in the family room. The movie, all fourteen women were so entranced by was none other than **_**Magic Mike **_**starring Matthew McConaughey, Matt Bomer, Channing Tatum, Alex Pettyfer and bunch other people. Needless to say, but when Jordan and Dylan walked into the family room they both instantly turned around and headed towards the kitchen.**

** "Thanks for warning us." Dylan said as he and his twin joined their father and brothers-in-laws in the kitchen.**

** Aliyah's husband; Chase was cracking up just as much as Juliet's husband, Riley had been. Kasey was trying just as hard as his son-in-law; Erik and Jethro had been trying when it came to keeping a straight face. Tony was laughing harder than anyone else was.**

** "I can't believe you're letting Mom and the girls watch that." Jordan said to his father as he poured some soy milk on his Cocoa Puffs.**

** "Your mother is a grown woman as are your sisters and they can watch whatever they want." Kasey simply stated.**

** "But out of all the movies, they have to watch that one."**

** "Oh grow up you two." Erik said.**

** The boys took their cereal and milk into the dining room. While they ate the boys talked about what they were doing for their twenty-first birthday. They had a hard time choosing what to do, they only thing that they were able to do was narrow it down to two possibilities; drinks with the boys at the bar that all the college kids in the area went to or a trip to the casinos in Atlantic City with a few people. All the boys knew was that they wanted their twenty-first birthday to be memorable as well as different than their sisters'. **

** "What did they expect us to do? Tell our wives they can't watch a movie about male strippers?" Riley posed.**

** "I've tried that with Jen and it doesn't work, she just does what she wants anyway."**

** "J is the same way. The girls are too."**

** "Mine are too, all seven of them. They get it from their mothers."**

** "Must be a Shepard thing." Kasey said.**

** "I doubt it, Kasey." Tony said once he stopped laughing.**

** "Why?"**

** "Ziva is just like that as are our daughters. Asher and I are the only normal ones."**

** The room erupted in laughter after that.**

** "You're anything but normal, DiNozzo."**

** "Thank-you, boss."**

** Meanwhile the women were still watching **_**Magic Mike**_** and the boys were working out their plans for that night. Their parents had told them days before their birthday that they would foot the bill for whatever the boys had decided to do for their birthday; there were just some minor rules. But after twenty-one years of growing up with their uncle's rules, having a few guidelines/rules from their parents was nothing.**

** Jaylyn and Kasey had instructed their sons on the three most important rules when it came their birthday celebration.**

**Be responsible and watch out for each other.**

**Don't Drink and Drive, whatsoever.**

**AND FINALLY**

**Don't get anyone pregnant.**

**As much as Jaylyn loved kids, especially when Kyle Luca and Bella's trio came around; she was far from ready to be a grandparent herself. Especially since it hadn't been that long since Zoey and Erik had tied the knot. **

**Throughout the course of the conversation McGee had stepped out to take a phone call from his son who had been in between classes at GSU. Apparently Kyle Luca had gotten an emergency call from Bella while he was in his class. Little Shane had embraced her daredevil side a bit too much during recess at school and decided to let go off the zip line handle bar that had connected the two sides of the playground equipment and landed badly on her back.**

**Bella and her mother were rushing to the hospital when Bella called Kyle Luca. Kyle Luca called his dad to tell him what was going as he headed to his car to meet his wife, mother – in-law and youngest daughter at the hospital. McGee asked his son where the other two kids were at. Kyle Luca said that Bella left Elle and Troian with her father at home. With that McGee told his son to keep him posted and hung up. McGee was going to wait to tell Abby about Shane's mishap.**

**A few minutes after the movie ended, the boys had made their mind up as far as their birthday celebration and told their parents that they decided to hit up the casinos in Atlantic City with some friends.**

**A/N: So this chapter at least the movie that was mentioned in it was in away inspired by a conversation my co-workers and I had at work last night in regards to the movie before we closed up shop. Also there is one more chapter and its a surprise as far as what it is about for some of you since I obviously know what it will pertain to and Left My Heart In Paris knows as well. And before you ask, no there won't be any new additions to the collective in the next chapter. Please Review and I hope you all enjoyed the update.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jen & Jethro**

**December 2038; something had been going on over the past seven weeks. Something that occupied Abby, Ziva and Jaylyn's attention for what seemed like every waking moment to Jethro. DiNozzo and McGee were just out of it from time to time. Ducky was off of his game as far as Jethro was concerned since he hadn't been sharing one of his stories like he would whenever they were in the middle of a case. In fact there had been a few times when Jethro had walked into Autopsy to get answers from his friend only to find Ducky hurriedly shoving what he had in front of him in the desk draw while Palmer turned back to organizing the supplies or counting the pipettes.**

**If that wasn't odd enough; Jenny had picked up on their daughters, even her own step-daughter acting a bit weird from time to time over the course of the past seven week time frame. Of course Jenny had told Jethro about the girls after he had told her about his team. **

"**What is going on?"**

"**I'd like to know that myself too, Jen. My half of my team is off doing something in secret and the other half is playing dumb."**

"**Well Jethro there's only one way for us to get the answers we want."**

"**We can't interrogate them."**

"**That's not what I was saying. We have to do what we use to do ever so well."**

**Jethro got a mischievous look on his face.**

"**Get your mind out of the bedroom, Jethro and let's get some answers."**

"**Okay Jen."**

**April 2039; the planning for Jenny and Jethro's surprise 40****th**** anniversary party had been in full swing over the past four months. Abby, Ziva, Jaylyn, Kelly, the quads and the twins had started all of the planning back in December, right before Christmas came around. Of course they picked up where they had left off after Christmas since they had some time before New Year's. They knew that Jenny and Jethro were a bit suspicious, but for all intent and purpose the group had to forge on if the party was going to be a success in July.**

**The guest list was all set. The hall had been rented out for the day the party was going to be held and payment for the hall had been paid in full thanks Ducky and the money he had from when his mother past. Ducky was writing his speech in his spare time as were Jaylyn and all seven of her nieces. Tony and McGee would give the girls a heads up whenever Jenny and Jethro were starting ask questions. Now all that had to be done was for Kelly to convince her mother to help her and her sisters when it came to getting Jenny and Jethro to the hall. **

**Of course while they were planning everything alongside their aunt, Ziva and Abby; Tony had in a lapse in judgment had asked why Shannon was the only ex-wife attending the party in three months and why none of Jethro's other ex-wives had been invited. After a moment or two of processing, Tony had realized that not having the three ex-wives that felt like they had been a bit more scorched by Jethro than Shannon felt was the best route for everyone involved. Although Tony did find it a bit entertaining that Fornell, Emily and her husband had been invited when Diane and Victor weren't. He even got a chuckle out of the fact that Sam had been invited when Hollis wasn't. **

**July 2039; the day had finally arrived. Today, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard had been married for forty years. All the final touches for the party had been made and everything was set. Ducky and Jaylyn had decided to keep their speeches short so that the girls would have more time. Kelly would give her speech after Jaylyn gave hers and before Delilah gave hers and her sisters. **

**The guests had all arrived on time. The cater made it and the waiters were setting up shop as the guests took their seats. The guests of honor were on route with Shannon. When they had arrived Shannon gave the girls a heads up so they could get ready and turn the hall light off.**

**As Jenny and Jethro walked into the dark room the lights had been switched on once Shannon was near the switch. All the guests shouted surprise at the top of their lungs to a surprise Jenny and Jethro who had both fallen in love with the elegantly decorated hall. Ducky took his place at the microphone as his friends took their seats.**

"**Forty years together as husband and wife, what an accomplishment. Over those forty years, the two of you have grown together and fallen deeper in love with each other. You've also raised six beautiful young women. Here's to forty more wonderful years, my dears." Ducky said to his friends.**

**With that Jaylyn switched places with Ducky.**

"**Well that's going to be a tough act to follow." Jaylyn teased.**

**Ducky smiled from where he sat.**

"**Forty years ago today, I was at the wedding that led to this day; so it's quite an honor to be standing with the two of you again forty years later as we celebrate that magical day. Now I know Jen wishes as much as I do that our parents were here to witness this occasion but we both know that the Colonel and Mom are here in spirit. And I know that both of you know that the two of you have made us all believe in love. You've shown us that happily ever after does exist. So before I break out into tears, let me just say this. Happy 40****th**** anniversary to the best sister a girl could ask for and to the only man in the world that could ever tame my sister while being a great brother-in-law. To the next forty."**

**Jaylyn rejoined Kasey and their family at their table.**

**Kelly took her place.**

"**A number of years ago during what seemed to be the mass chaos of mine and my mother's return back to the land of the living, while I was still a bit perturb at the fact I came from a broken home; my dad gave me seven great gifts. Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave me a step mom, who has been just a phenomenal as my own mother in every way possible and who has become my best friend. He also gave me my sisters. Forty years of marriage to the same woman is quite a feat for my dad, and as much as I have wished that it was my mom keeping him in line all these years. But since it isn't, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to keep him in line than Jenny. To forty more years of wedded bliss."**

**After Kelly took her seat next to Charlie, her six younger sister went up to where she had been. Delilah stepped up to the microphone while her sister stood behind her.**

"**What can we say that hasn't been said already? The six of us have been six of the most fortunate people over the years. We have the best parents, but of course everyone says that about their parents. We meant it. If Mom and Dad hadn't walked down that aisle together forty years ago then the lives of my sisters' and I would be a lot different than what it is today. And of course we know that it probably wasn't easy for them to get married then or for Mom to have the picture perfect wedding she had always hoped for since she was pregnant with Em, Aria, Maddy and myself at the time; she and Dad still managed. And thankfully eighteen years after they said "I do" Kate and Kassidy came into the dysfunctional fold as we all know. So since Mom and Dad had four out six of us in the way when they had their first dance at their reception, our gift to you both is a redo of that first dance. To forty more years of magic, we love you both."**

**The band started playing the song that Jenny and Jethro danced to for the first time as husband and wife forty years ago; What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.**

"**May I have this dance, Mrs. Gibbs?" Jethro asked as he held his hand out before Jenny.**

"**Yes you may, Mr. Gibbs." Jenny responded as Jethro led her to the dance floor.**

**Of course Jethro did the whole bit where he let Jenny stand away from at arms' length while he stood at the center of the dance floor and showed her off their guests. Everyone in attendance watched in awe.**

**Once the guests of honor had returned their seats and shared a kiss, Tony stood up and made his way to the microphone; ignoring Ziva's pleas to not ruin the beautiful moment that had just happened. Of course some of the guests; Jaylyn, Ziva and the girls rolled their eyes.**

"**I just wanted to say, at least for those of us NCIS Gibblets that I am quite sure that Kelly and her sisters would agree too as well as all the kids when I say; the two of you us made us all believe in love again. Thank-you."**

**Tony took his place next to Ziva back and the festivities continued on for quite some time before Jenny and Jethro thanked their daughters, Abby, Ziva and Jaylyn for putting the party together.**

**A/N: That's all for the story and the Jibbs series. Hope you all enjoyed it and we'll see what is up next... Please Review!**


End file.
